The Grinding of The Gears
by KibaElunal
Summary: Orianna has always been an outcast of the League due to her strange nature, but now she's found herself accused of murder and thrown in prison. Despite that she has confessed to the crime, however, an investigative reporter refuses to believe that she committed such a cold blooded act. Will he be able to prove her innocence or will he find himself the next victim?
1. Chapter 1

The Grinding of the Gears Ch. 1

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hello readers, I know you're all probably thinking that I'm insane for starting yet another story. I promise though, I'm going to keep working on them, all of them, (except for Darkness' Embrace, that one's pretty much dead and gone). This marks the first time I've made a story that focuses on my self-insert OC, who has been mentioned very rarely, but does in fact exist in regards to the lore of ABAHF as well as the other stories. I'm not too happy with Riot right now. For those of you who may or may not know, they've decided to get rid of the concept of summoners and the Institute of War from their lore. But I say to hell with that. Amumu deserves more than a two sentence backstory, and I for one, am not going to change my fiction because they screw up their own work. That being said, I hope you all enjoy this story, I appreciate your support, and I hope that you continue to do so. Please be sure to leave a review, so long as it is polite I'll usually respond. It's also always helpful to get a favorite and a follow if you like. Thanks again, and best of luck in life and literature.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat in my office, finishing up the final touches of the most recent report down the grape vine. A new up and coming summoner had not only defeated a major summoner in the League, but he even managed to expose a huge plot of corruption from within. "Kiba!" A voice barked from the door, rotating in my chair I saw my head Editor standing in the doorway with arms crossed and his mustache furrowed in annoyance.<p>

"Sir?" I asked respectfully.

"Are you anywhere close to having that piece done yet?" He asked impatiently. Turning back to the keyboard, I pressed a few keys and with a whir, it was printed from the computer. I grabbed the draft and offered it to him. Reading over it he scratched his chin intrigued. "A Boy and His Fox?" He raised an eyebrow towards me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I felt it was a great love story between Kal and Ahri. You know how they always talk about the love between a boy and his dog, I felt the title was rather catchy. You don't like it?" I asked.

"It's good son, but your titles seriously need work. I swear, if they aren't one of your stupid puns, they're some sort of lyrics to a classic rock song of some sort." He sighed softly before continuing. "Whatever, we'll run it first chance we get."

"That's great sir, but I'm not quite finished editing…"

"Never mind that! We're on a deadline, and you've got a new assignment." He placed a manila folder with a plop on to my desk, full of papers. "This is major stuff, Elunal. Don't go screwing this up. You're the best investigative reporter we have and this scoop is the motherload."

Picking up the file, I began to read through the pages curiously. The boss was always talking about how we'd hit the jackpot, but something about his tone indicated that this time it truly was important. My eyes fell upon a gruesome crime scene, a body eviscerated in ways that made it look as if it were done by some sort of sick demented beast. It lay in a giant pool of blood, and despite that it was a black and white image, it did little to mask the harshness of the situation. "A murder? Sir, if they're looking to solve it then perhaps the police would be…"

"Don't be a smart-ass Elunal, the suspect has already been apprehended. Take a second look. What do you see?"

Examining the image closer, I saw something that had caught the camera flash embedded in the victim's chest. I grabbed a magnifying glass, and putting it to my eye I gazed down before dropping the item from my hands. "That's…"

"A piece of clockwork. Sources say that the lathing etchings match the suspect's."

"You mean some sort of clockmaker did this to someone?"

The man shook his head. "Bigger than that Kiba. This was done by a Champion." I looked at him, no words needing to be spoken to indicate the graveness of that claim.

"That doesn't make any sense, surely the League wouldn't allow…"

"It confessed to the crime Elunal. Your job is to go and interview the champion within the Piltover Prison. Find out what happened, then write up a story. Think you can handle that?" He asked sternly, causing me to slowly close the folder.

"Yes sir. You can count on me." I replied, grabbing a journal and a pencil before tucking the folder under my arm. "I still have a few contacts in the prison; I'll get the story from it." Tugging on my coat, I headed out into the snow ready to begin my next case.

When I reached the large looming prison, my friend Saul came to the front and offered his hand. I shook it with a grin as he pat my on the shoulder. "Kiba, I was wondering when you would finally cash in that favor I owed you. Should have know I'd be hearing from you when we took it in for booking. Don't even know how we're supposed to incarcerate something like this. It's far from your normal situation." Saul once was under the light for a smear job from his vindictive ex-wife trying to pin him as an accomplice to one of the crimes of Jinx. Due to a bit of digging, his innocence was proven thanks to an article by yours truly, and he agreed to return the favor when he could.

"You're right about that Saul. I hope you don't mind my asking this. I wouldn't want you to risk your job." He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Technically, it's entitled to visitations just like any other prisoner. My favor just involves allowing you all the extra time you need. Perhaps some visits of a more…conjugal nature?"

I looked at him skeptically. "It's a machine Saul." I commented shaking my head with a sigh. "Whatever, let's get this over with." He chuckled, opening the door to the prison and escorting me in. A guard pressed a button under the counter, buzzing the two of us in as he led me down the hallway flanked by cages. Piltover's worst yowled and goaded me as I walked through. Half of them would have been found innocent if not for the freelance work I occasionally performed for the Piltover Sherriff's department. Needless to say, I had very few friends inside of these thick walls.

"Now I know you've done this before, but as part of the deal I have to lay down ground rules." Saul began as I stepped up to the check point. I spread my arms as the guy began to pat down my coat. "You are not allowed to give or receive gifts from the prisoner, unless pre-approved by the guards. You may not take any sort of needles, knives, guns, weapons, or drugs (prescription or over-the-counter) with you into the room. The guards may leave you alone inside of the room at your request, but you will be monitored on a close circuited TV, though audio is not recorded. Knock twice on the door then wait for a guard to let you out. The two of you may not touch one another unless you are together inside of the conjugal visiting area, offer still standing." I shot him a glare as the guard stepped away, satisfied I was clean. He simply grinned before continuing. "The handcuffs do not come off of it, end of discussion. Both you or the prisoner are able to end the visit at any time, after which a guard will escort you out. You got all of that?"

"Don't fuck up. Got it."

"You really are a smart-ass." Saul laughed. "Any questions?"

"Just one. Is it dangerous?" I asked. Saul shook his head, opening the door and stepping inside with me.

"It's been a model prisoner thus far. Hasn't spoken a word since we brought it in. Isn't that right?" He asked to the prisoner.

Sitting across from the table, a graceful and lithe figure looked from him to me. Its eyes hummed, a dim light showing some sort of acknowledgement or both of our presence. Its face was smooth and pale, almost like an eerie doll that was both beautiful and terrifying. With a whir, it looked from him to me, then back to him again but said nothing. Around its waist was a mechanical skirt that slowly spun like a gear and turning to Saul I nodded to him. "Thank you Saul, that'll be all." I commented. He slipped out the door with a shrug, closing it behind him and leaving the two of us alone. "Good evening." I greeted politely.

"She." The voice was so soft spoken, for a moment I didn't even realize it had said something.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"He called me 'it'. That is not accurate. I am a 'she'." Her voice hummed, synching with the strangely elastic lips on her face that matched up perfectly with her words.

"You're a machine though…often people don't assign genders to objects."

"Boats and ships are she's; often automobiles and weapons have genders assigned to them too. Is that not correct?" She inquired, her eyes staring into mine unblinking.

I paused for a moment before nodding. "That's fair. I shall refer to you as a she from now on." Her expression didn't change, but the glow from her eyes indicated she was satisfied with my agreement. "You have a name I believe. It's Orianna, right?"

"That is correct."

"Do you know who I am Orianna?" Her eyes looked up towards the camera that was monitoring the two of us, as if contemplating whether or not she wanted to respond.

"Yes. Your name is Kiba Elunal. You are an investigative journalist for the Piltover branch of the Journals of Justice. You've aided the police many times in the solving of crimes, you've won a Valoran Peace Award for your coverage of the Noxus invasion of Ionia, and were nominated for another regarding corruption in the city of Bilgewater. You were officially declared the winner the second time, but you passed it to the runner up, because while investigating the Freljord, they lost their arm trying to break a young child from one of the Frost Queen's traps. You declared that such a sacrifice for the sake of saving a child should be rewarded, regardless of which article was better written." I had to admit, she had done her homework on me. I set the folder down and moved it to the side, a whir from the mechanized joints in her neck indicating she was watching me as I worked. Setting down the journal and laying the pencil beside it, I folded my hands and leaned forward.

"So you know who I am. Do you know why I am here?"

"I can only assume it has to do with me. Is that the case?" She asked, a tinge of curiosity in her words.

"That's right. I have a few questions I wanted to ask you. You don't have to share if you don't like, and if things ever get stressful we're more than able to take a break if you want." She blinked her large shining eyes, a gesture that was unnecessary given her physiology, but one instilled by her creator for whatever sake.

"You surprise me." She finally announced.

I looked at her confused. "Funny, I would not expect you to be capable of feeling surprise. Not to offend, but you are a machine, female or otherwise."

"And yet you were concerned that the questions you asked would induce stress upon me. That is why I say you surprise me. Most in this place do not treat me the same way you do." She looked back towards the camera again. "Most see me as one would see a computer or a car. An object, unimportant unless able to be utilized."

"How do you know that I don't see you that way?" I asked.

"Your eyes do not say so."

"Right…so, I suppose the first question is one you would expect…what exactly happened that night?" I asked.

"Which night?" She inquired.

At first I thought she was just jerking me around. "The night of the murder." I reiterated calmly.

"What murder?"

"Orianna. Do you know why you are even in here?" I asked. She slowly shook her head. "And you didn't think to ask the officers once about why they had you arrested?"

"I was told by my creator that I was not to question the law enforcement officials." She explained. I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"Orianna…if you aren't guilty of anything why did you confess to a murder that you didn't commit?"

"They showed me a video of me committing the murder." She explained softly. Her voice had a sad melody to it, almost like a somber piano piece.

"Is it possible someone was trying to frame you I asked?" As soon as I asked the question I kicked myself. Of course she'd say she was framed, that's what all criminals claimed after they'd been caught. I'd let my guard down because of how calm she'd been thus far.

"No." She stated. I looked at her confused. "It was me. I could tell by the serial etching upon my proxess."

"I'm sorry?" I asked. She stood, at least she stood as far as she could to gesture to the rotating skirt around her waist.

"My proximity adjustment dress emulator." She explained, "My proxess. It serves to ensure that I do not make the mistake of invading one's personal space. Should I come too close willingly the dress tightens and then sends a pain signal to my central processing unit."

"That sounds unnecessarily harmful."

She shook her head. "It was to help me make friends when I joined the League. It hasn't helped much, but it has prevented the other champions from disliking me at the least."

"I see." I began to jot the information down for future reference before looking back to her. "You mentioned a serial etching? What is that?"

"My proxess was custom made by a machine in my creator's shop. Due to the nature of the casting, each one has slight imperfections that serve as something akin to a fingerprint for you. The etchings were identical to mine, so it must have been me."

"Then why can't you…?"

"Mr. Elunal, the truth is I have no recollection of the murder or any other events of the night in question. Once every week I enter hibernation to recharge my energy cells. That week, when I awoke out of hibernation, the police had broken down the door and were arresting me."

I scribbled down "No Recollection" before underlining it and placing a question mark beside it. It was something I'd definitely have to visit at a later time. "Tell me about your fellow Champions in the guild. Was there anyone there who would wish to see you incarcerated or placed in jail?"

She paused for a moment, considering the question before shaking her head. "I'm sorry Mr. Elunal, I cannot identify anyone who would be responsible for this act other than myself."

"Do you have any friends who can testify for your location that night?" I asked.

A sad silence settled in the room around us, and for a moment I realized that my question could be painful. "I do not have any friends." She finally replied.

"No friends." I muttered as I wrote it down before frowning. "None at all?" I asked curiously. She seemed to bite her lip as if pondering her next words carefully. I watched her fingers fidget nervously on the table before she spoke up again.

"Would you be my friend, Mr. Elunal?" She asked finally, an unexpected hint of anxiety present in her question.

"Well, I…" I began, my eyes looking into hers and seeing the light dim slightly in them as she looked down at the table. This was wrong, I was a journalist. I wasn't supposed to be friends with the people I was investigating, but I could feel this machine…this woman…reaching out for me in silent desperation. "I'd gladly be your friend Orianna." I finally surrendered, causing her eyes to light back up. "And please, you can just call me Kiba."

"Very well, Kiba." She replied, testing the way the name fit on her tongue. She smiled, an alien and foreign smile that was almost unnerving if not that it looked much nicer on her face than the normal emotionless expression she wore.

"Listen Orianna, this is a very serious thing that has happened. Do you understand?" She nodded. "Do you know what will happen if you are found guilty of this?"She shook her head. The fact that she now had a friend had made her fall silent, as if one word could cause her to lose the precious treasure she'd just acquired. I sighed, I hated having to tell her this, but she needed to know. "Orianna, if you're found guilty for this, you will most likely be killed. Or deactivated, or however you wish to put it. That's the worst. At the best, you'll be stripped of your Champion status and removed from the League."

"No!" She protested quickly, standing up so suddenly, the chair beneath her flew backward and the handcuffs that had her strapped to the table shattered. She looked down at her wrist in surprise as Saul burst in to the room, hand at his waist but I quickly stood and held up my hands gesturing that we were okay.

"It's okay Saul, she's just a little spooked is all. I promise we're fine here." Saul nodded closing the door behind him as he left again. I turned back to Orianna who was now looking at her wrists, her eyes melancholic.

"I don't want to stop being a Champion." She whimpered. "What am I going to do?" She looked up at me, and if I hadn't known better I'd have thought she was about to cry.

"Nothing." I replied softly. She looked up at me, unsure of what to say. "Because I'm going to help you." I whispered. What the hell was wrong with me? I was offering to help someone who admitted herself that she had committed the crime, even if she couldn't remember it. But at the same time, this was my gut instinct speaking. I knew something was off about this whole thing, and I couldn't just ignore it.

"You will help me?" She repeated.

"Yes. I'm going to find a way to prove that you're innocent."

"But the serial etchings…"

"I don't care." I snapped. "You can't remember even committing the murder. You don't even know what happened that night, or anything. It's all emptiness, and I'm not going to sit by and let you lose your dream or worse because of it."

She stood up quietly, and walked towards me. I wasn't sure what to do at first, part of me considered signaling for help from Saul. Without a word she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly, a wince of pain running through her. "Thank you." She whispered before letting go of me and returning to right the chair so she could sit in it, her hands in her lap complacently.

Looking at my watch, I knew the interview was almost over. I looked through the file before finding a picture of the victim and sliding it across the table to her I opened up my journal, a new fire of determination burning inside of me. "Alright Orianna, our time is almost up. Do you recognize the man in that picture? Do you have any idea of who he is?"

She shook her head. "No. But I've seen him before."

"Where?" I asked, scribbling down notes quickly.

"My dreams." She slid the picture back to me. "To be more accurate, my nightmares. I see him, just before I feel like my processors are on fire. Then I awaken."

"How often do you have this nightmare?" I asked.

Her next words chilled me to my bone. "Every time I hibernate."

I opened my mouth to ask another question but Saul came in and interrupted me. "Time's up Kiba. You can come visit it tomorrow if you have more questions." I nodded, standing up and shutting my journal. Tucking it and the picture in the folder, I stood pushing back in the chair.

"She." I corrected Saul, "and I'll be happy to see her tomorrow." I turned back to see the sad expression on her face still there. "Goodbye Orianna, don't worry, I don't intend on giving up any time soon."

"Goodbye." She replied sadly, the door closing behind me as Saul ushered me out.

"Saul…"

"Yes?"

"I have one more favor to ask of you."

"Look man, about that conjugal thing…I was just…"

"No not that. I need to see your files on the case."

His brow furrowed. "Kiba, that's a heavy request even for you. What is all of this about?"

I sighed, looking back through the widow to see her sitting at the table, staring down at it. "Something's wrong with this situation Saul. I can't put my finger on it, but I can feel it. Something is wrong with this case and I intend to find out what it is."

Saul sighed as he thought about the request. "I'll see what information I can dig up okay? But this is your last favor. If I do this, we're even."

"Deal."

"And Kiba…are you absolutely certain of this? Are you sure it's not because you're being blinded by its…I mean her charms? I mean, if you're into that, whatever, that's your business, but I'd hate to see you hit rock bottom because f this."

I said nothing at first, following him to the door. Opening the exit I stepped outside before turning back to him. "Just get me the damned files. I'll see what I can find on my own." Tugging my coat tightly around myself, my boots crunched through the snow as I retreated to my apartment for the night.

* * *

><p>"And stay out you bum!" The cry of the bouncer still rang in the ears of the man who lay face down in the snow. He groaned, choosing to stay there for a few moment before he could get back up. The fall hadn't hurt and he barely felt the cold. That's what the booze was for: numbing. And numb him it did. His life had left him, that didn't hurt, his kids hated his guts, that didn't hurt either. When he got punched or thrown out of bars or fell down drunk, he didn't feel a damned thing and that's how he preferred it.<p>

Finally, he managed to clamber for his feet, making his way awkwardly down Piltover's night time avenues back to the small hovel he called a home. Little did he know, however, that he was not alone on that cold winter night. Behind him, alien footsteps crunched in the snow, following his ever so carefully.

The man paused for a moment, the following steps froze like the icy water that fell from the heavens. Looking up at the dilapidated stairs, he ascended, falling twice in his attempt to return to his home. Finally, he made it, his keys retrieved from his pocket as his shadow followed after him.

Still unaware of its presence, his shadowy hand desperately tried to slide the key into the lock, with little success until at last the clumsiness of the booze caused them to fall from his hands. As he fell to his knees to get them, a large crack echoed and he felt the world spinning even more than it had been previously.

Moments later, he found himself awake, unable to breathe as his head was shoved in water. He began to struggle, and when his head was removed from the water he attempted to look into the face of his attacker, with no luck. The lights in the apartments were completely shut down, not even a figure could be seen as his face was once again forced down into the hot sobering water.

The grip on his hair was rough and unforgiving, and he began to feel very afraid. Who was this mysterious attacker that was sobering up, what did he want with a worthless drunk like himself. He sputtered as his hair was yanked out of the water again, his one eye blurry as he tried to focus. "What is your name?" A voice asked in a tone colder than the blizzard outside.

"Wh-what?" The man slurred, trying to focus enough to see his attacker. Another dunk in the burning water stung at his eyes and nose.

"Your name!" The voice roared, still showing no hints of emotion.

"Eranth!" He winced, reaching for the hand holding him. He felt cold steel beneath his fingertips and his eye finally began to focus enough to see the dim outline of metallic figure, the mysterious clicking noise he heard echoing in his ears.

"Last name?"

"Alkazar. What are you doing to me?" The figure was silent before slamming him back down into the hot water causing Eranth to scream in frustration. But the figure knew that things were not at risk. No neighbors would hear him scream for mercy. He was alone, just as it had always been planned. Forcing him back the figure left the drunken man on the couch and turned to enter hi kitchen.

"N-now…wait just…" Eranth attempted to stand, but stumbled after the figure just as the flame of his stove was lit. The light illuminated a feminine face, like that of a beautiful porcelain doll save the nightmarish scowl that was on it. "Who are you?!" He cried as the figure turned back, a butcher knife that was glowing red hot in hand. "Stay, st-tay away from me!"

The creature grabbed him and roughly shoved the knife into his shoulder causing him to let out a blood curtling scream as the hot steel to slice through his flesh and cauterize it at the same time. Pulling the knife out, Eranth struggled to get away from the psychopathic machine just as it stabbed him again, this time in the other arm. "We are not done." The figure whispered into his ear. "This will be fun."

"P-please…I've got a wife…kids! Don't do this to them. Don't do this to me!" The figure frowned and seeming to consider his words threw the knife over its shoulder. Eranth let out a sigh of relief, but he was too early. The being grabbed him by the collar pulling him back towards the bath room as he continued to weakly flail and kick against its iron grip.

A foul stench filled the air as he felt his body being dragged along the cool tile, and turning he saw, laying in his bathtub, the grotesque sight of a decomposing body in a pool of acid, it's features completely burned off. The worst part however, was the tattoo, barely visible on its shoulder, with his name on it. "That's…that's…"

"The only woman you ever loved." The figure finished. "She was lucky. She was killed before I put her in there. You on the other hand…" Again his face was forced into the liquid, this time it felt as if it as boiling as it burned his one eye, the rest of his face feeling as though someone were sanding away his flesh. The figure pulled back his head, chemical steam rolling off his burned flesh before throwing him to the ground.

"Please, for the love of Gods, please stop!" The man sobbed, curling into a ball. "Just leave me be." The creature's hand snatched his wrist and pulled it close; he didn't even put up a struggle this time. He couldn't. Until he felt the cold iron of the pliers against his finger. "What are you doing?!" He snapped at the figure before a terrible pain raced through his finger tip, the angry creature now holding the pliers triumphantly in the air, a bloody fingernail stuck inside of it.

The bathroom lights flickered as Eranth screamed in anguish, his hand coated in blood from where the nail was ripped out. "Your suffering is only beginning." The voice informed him, the flickering lights exposing the doll like woman even further.

"N-no! It can't be you…it can't be!" He shrieked. Every cry for help he made went unheard and unanswered, the vile attacker ripping out each of his finger nails, oh so slowly, one by one. His right hand gone, Eranth soon felt he was going to pass out again from the shock of it all. This couldn't be happening. He watched weakly as the girl dipped his bleeding hand in the acid before grabbing his other one. He was so weak he couldn't pull his hand from the vicious liquid that already was feasting upon his flesh as she continue to remove his fingernails.

What she said next made his blood curdle as her lips formed into a maniacally sinister grin. "Don't worry…next come your toes."

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The Grinding of the Gears Ch. 2

Author's note: Here it is everyone, the highly anticipated chapter two of The Grinding of the Gears. I've got some complaints that you found the ending of the first chapter to be a bit brutal. Sorry about that, should have placed a warning. So here's the heads up for this chapter: it's also pretty brutal. In fact, most of the chapters will show a short scene of the murder to help you, the readers piece more of the evidence together as you go along. Being my first mystery, I want to really keep you on the edge of your seats so I hope you enjoy. As you may have noticed, I've been updating rather briskly today, hopefully I'll be able to stay on this path for a bit. Of course, if I find a job soon I won't have as much time for writing unfortunately. But, if you're wishing to help contribute to my work, my tumblr can be found on my profile where there is a paypal button for a donation. Or, if you're feeling quid pro quo, there is also a link to buy my original book from Amazon. Just remember, a review is worth a lot to me so I'm always eager to hear your thoughts. Best of luck in life and literature. -Kiba

* * *

><p>The next morning came earlier than I had anticipated. Having pulled many all-nighters from my previous story, a short sleep was still better than no sleep by a long shot. I'd promised Orianna that I'd visit her today, but that would come later. Wrapping a scarf around my neck and tugging my thick jacket on, I prepared to meet the blistering cold wind of the day. The murder, according to what was released to the public, occurred about a week ago making the victim's steps a bit harder to trace than I'd like, but I had to start somewhere.<p>

My first stop on the way to the police station was at Ziggs' Coffee. A big red sign announced that their coffee had the most "explosive" flavor to it, and it actually sickened me to think that champions got paid money to slap their faces on this crap. I couldn't deny, however, that Ziggs' was indeed the best place to buy coffee in Piltover. As I waited in line for the rest of the early risers, I felt my cellphone buzz impatiently in my pocket. Flipping it open, the notification for a new message glared at me from the screen, and before I even read it I could feel it was bad news.

Sure enough, the sender was Saul. The message read simply: "Couldn't get files, speak to sheriff lol". I sent him a return message thanking him and after a moment I paused to write 'lol?'. A short moment later I got another reply. "Lots of luck. Someone's behind the fads." I didn't think to inform him that it was rather he who was behind the times, instead folding the phone and placing it back in my pocket. It seemed I'd be getting the coffee to go.

Arriving at the counter, a hyperactive Yordle stood on a stepping stool, shuffling back and forth in anticipation. Despite the way his name tag bounced along with him, I recognized him almost immediately. "Ziggs? I didn't realize you actually worked here." He turned his head scratching it as if to figure out how I knew his name before his eyes widened and he pointed.

"OH! It's you Kiba! Good to see you! Good to see you!" He chattered excitedly, reaching for a note pad to write my order. "Yeah, I got the job recently! I needed more money, hexplosives and nitroglycerine aren't cheap you know?" He let out a high pitched chuckle that sounded almost like a super villain. "So what can I get for you today?"

"Three large cups of Joe, and a large Earl Grey."

"Excellent choice! Excellent choice!" He blathered on, placing a pen on the notepad, only for it to make a squiggly line and fly from the paper. Ripping it he placed it on the wire and sent it to the barista to make. I honestly doubted anyone would have been able to read that, I'd have to inform her of what I wanted when I got there. I often wondered if Ziggs said everything twice out of force of habit, or if his brain hadn't registered the first one, so it always wanted to double check.

"Hey Ziggs, mind if I ask you a question?"

Ziggs looked to the large line forming behind me, the evil glares of the people warning him that his next word could very well spell out his doom, and turning back to me he gave a large grin. "Yes! Yes! Anything you like."

"What can you tell me about the Champion Orianna?"

"Orianna? Ah yes, crazy ball girl. She's a tough one, lots of sharp things. Gotta watch out for that ball, it hurts."

"Ball?" I asked.

"Yeah, large metal beach ball thing. It's got all sorts of gear inside that can hurt badly when it smashes into you. It's her pet…sort of. It follows her everywhere. Why do you ask?"

"She's in trouble, and as her friend I'm helping her out. One last question, do you know if she has any enemies?" Ziggs tapped his chin for a moment, trying to think about it as the people in the line started to grow even more impatient.

"Once Viktor and she got into an argument…well, I say they did, but in reality Viktor was bullying her for her flawed emotions. I think it really hurt her feelings." I pulled out my journal, making a quick note of the name before nodding in gratitude.

"Thanks Ziggs, you've been a large help." I placed the money on the counter for him before slipping a Five Valor bill inside of the tip jar.

"Three large coffees and a large Earl Grey." The barista's voice called out as I moved down. I could scarcely believe that she'd managed to read Ziggs' handwriting, but shrugging it off I grabbed the carrier and headed out the door into the cold. If I was going to the Sheriff's office, I've often found it was best to bring gifts. If I could loosen Caitlyn's iron will even just an inch, the information she provided would be worth it.

Stopping at the bakery on the way, I managed to pick up a dozen donuts to complete my honorable sacrifice. Soon, I stood before the large imposing building that read "Piltover Sheriff's Department." Taking a deep, but nervous breath I pushed open one of the doors to be greeted by the welcomed warmth of the station's heater. No sooner had I stepped in, a pink haired woman peered around the corner of the main room to see who had come to visit.

"Good morning Vi." I called, waving politely before plucking one of the coffees to hand to her. She gratefully took it, before doing a quick count of the one's I had left.

"I assume you'll be wanting me to deliver the extra to my partner?" She asked. "He's a bit late coming in today, but I'll be happy to give it to him."

"Sure Vi, thanks." I handed her the other coffee before looking back nervously at the glass door to the Sheriff's personal office. "She in a good mood today?" I asked.

Vi chuckled and shook her head. "Sorry Kiba, but if you manage to pry anything from her I'll be colored impressed. Nice job on the tea though, it'll help a little bit…maybe." I sighed, turning to look at the office again.

"Well…no time like the present."

Approaching the door, I knocked politely before a posh voice called from inside. "Enter." I turned the knob, slipping inside and shutting the door behind me, the only visible part of Caitlyn in her large chair being her hat that stood a few inches above the back. "Sit." From Caitlyn's use of one word commands, I could feel her impatience seeping from her. On the corner of her desk was a stack of files that read "Eranth Alkazar, Victim Case # 10748" with a large red stamp over it that marked it as classified.

"Good morning Sheriff." I stated in a friendly greeting. "I trust you're well?" I plucked out the Earl Grey tea, placing it on her desk. Turning around, Piltover's beautiful sheriff looked down at the cup, as if pondering whether or not she wanted to take a sip in front of me. "I've also got donuts." I offered, gesturing towards the box.

"I'm watching my figure." She replied coldly.

"Uh-huh…" I replied, setting the box on the ground out of the way. Every time I met with the Sheriff, the two of us seemed to be locked in a battle of will. Trying to get any information from her was almost a game the two of us played, to see who could surprise the other most with the information they received. I'd give something I'd found, and she'd give me information of equal value. This time, however, I had a trump card. I'd been saving it for a rainy day, and unfortunately, today was that day. The only problem is, the sheriff is a sore loser. I'd have to find a way to subtly slip her the info, unless I wanted a round of lead in my body.

"You know…I really hate criminals." She sighed, leaning forward before lifting the tea to her lips.

"Understandable. I'm sure most feel the same way."

Her eyes narrowed towards me. "Don't sass me Mr. Elunal, I'm not in the mood for smart asses today."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" I muttered under my breath.

"As I was saying, I hate criminals. With every fiber of my being, in fact. There is only one other group that comes close to the amount of disdain I have for criminals. Would you like to take a guess as to who that group is?"

"Lawyers?" I asked.

"Reporters." She stated. "Reporters like you Mr. Elunal, who go poking around in my work when you have no business being there. Now, I hear you've been speaking to a certain suspect that was incarcerated for murder. And you've requested access to files that are not meant for the eyes of the public. Is that so?"

I took my cup from the desk, sipping the coffee calmly. I could feel Caitlyn's angry stare piercing me through the Styrofoam, but I intended to show her that I was not some thug that could be easily rattled. Setting down the cup, I nodded. "I suppose that's accurate. But of course, I'd never expect an esteemed law-enforcement official such as yourself to just hand over the case files to me. Quid pro quo, am I right?"

A sly grin spread across her lips. As much as she'd deny it, I think the sheriff enjoyed having something of a challenge. Now it was her turn to pause while she took a drink before speaking. "I so detest that saying. But yes, that sums it up well. Something for something. So let's see what you have to offer, then we'll see what I have to give you."

I exhaled a small puff of air. "Alright Sheriff…as it turns out Jinx has returned to Piltover."

"Old news." She yawned. "Your victim was tortured before he was killed. Your move."

That information was worthless. I knew that already from the information the department had made public about the case. I drummed my fingers on the desk, seeking a new answer. "Alright, well how about this: Ziggs has himself a new job at the coffee shop."

Caitlyn stifle a laugh. "Ha, what do I care about that?"

"Because he's using the money to purchase high amounts of hexplosives and nitroglycerin." Caitlyn's face became serious as she folded her hands on the desk, retaining her prim and proper posture that only served to add to her beauty.

"Not bad. There was actually another victim, her body (or what was left of it) was found in a bathtub full of corrosive liquid. Unlike your victim she was killed swiftly before being dumped in the acid."

"Helpful. I have some more information, but let's turn this around a bit. I have some information, I'm fully aware you know. But that you wouldn't want released to the public."

Her eyes focused on me harshly. "I hope for your safety that you're not intending to blackmail me Mr. Elunal. I think we are both aware how good of a shot I am."

"True, true. And no, not blackmail…well kind of, but blackmail is such a nasty term. I happen to know on good authority that Vi out there is dating her partner, something you are surely aware of yes?"

Caitlyn bit her lip. "Yes…what of it? It's not against protocol or anything. As Sheriff, I have a right to deputize anyone I like, and he is a deputy as well."

"Ah then you know where I'm going with this. Look Sheriff, I respect you a lot. The last thing I'd want is to see you lose your job. I've come to enjoy our little quips and rebuttals. That's why I didn't run with the information the instant I've had it. I'm sure that the public would be very interested to find out that one of your deputies is in fact a master thief."

Caitlyn froze for a moment before whispering under her breath. "How did you find out?"

"I was sent to investigate the warehouse that crumbled when your deputy punched a hole in the wall. I'm afraid your friend Thane didn't notice the exterior camera when he took off his mask." I reached into my pocket, pulling out a small tape and placing it on the desk. "The only copy of the footage. I wiped the rest." I explained.

I could sense her hesitation as her eyes flowed from me to the tape, then back to me. "Well…I suppose you've got me in a bit of a checkmate." She breathed at last, reaching up to remove her hat. She shook her hair out, keeping her eyes on mine as she pursed her lips tightly. Reaching forward, I stared into her smoldering eyes as her fingers walked slowly across the desk to my arm. "I have an idea…why don't you give me the tape. I'll be so very thankful." Her words were a soft purr as she leaned closer to me, her nose just a hair's width from mine.

I let out an impatient snort. "Oh please. Caitlyn, I know you don't think highly of me, but honestly? Attempting to seduce me for the information? Don't sink to that low, you're far above it." She pouted, pulling back and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Damn." She muttered. "Fine…what is it that you want?"

"You already know. I want to look at the victim's case file."

The detective sighed, glancing down at the manila folder and offering it to me. "Fair enough, but I have conditions."

"Listening."

"One: You give me that tape, and never mention it to anyone outside of this station."

"But of course."

"Two: That file does not leave this room, the last thing I want is a leak of information to the press. Seeing as how you are the press, this is already bad enough as it is. Call it damage control."

I nodded in agreement. "That's fair. Anything else?"

Caitlyn seemed to hesitate as she pondered her third condition. "Yes." She finally answered. I waited for a moment before gesturing for her to continue. "Give me one of those donuts." She sighed, causing me to grin.

"Help yourself Sheriff. It's been a pleasure doing business with you." I opened the box as she set her donut on a napkin while I perused the notes. Our game seemingly over, the sheriff sighed taking a bite of the sweet pastry. "If it's any consolation Sheriff, your figure is as stunning as ever."

"You've already got the files Kiba, flattery will get you no further."

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered, turning the page to arrive at the autopsy report. "Gods…"

"Brutal isn't it?" She asked.

"I'll say so. Whoever did this must have had a lot of rage. This goes far beyond the scope of a random murder. Over a dozen lacerations with a hot kitchen knife, found on the scene, no prints on the weapon. Pliars were used to remove the finger and toenails of the victim. He was…hobbled?"

Caitlyn nodded, taking another sip of her tea before finishing the donut and grabbing another. "Noxus technique to prevent slaves in the mines from escaping after they tried to run. They'd place a sturdy board between their ankles, take a large mallet and…" she pantomimed swinging a hammer, her soft lips mouthing a 'whack'.

"Any other evidence found at the scene?" I asked, flipping through.

Caitlyn looked at me silently before leaning forward again. "May I ask you a question Kiba?"

"Shoot."

"With pleasure. Why, pray tell, are you so interested in this case?"

I paused for a moment, it was the second time someone had asked me that question, and in honesty, I still didn't have much of an answer. "Call it intuition."

"That's my line. But seriously, I've never seen you get this hands-on for a case. I mean, to the point of blackmail? I'd have thought that beneath you if you hadn't just thrown it in my face. To sink that low, this must be something really important to you."

I looked up at Caitlyn, unsure of what to say. "I don't know…I just…when I saw the look in her eyes when she found out she could have her Champion status revoked…this girl doesn't have a friend in the world. No one believes her, not even herself. She's been backed into a corner and she reached out to me for help. As far as I'm concerned…I don't have a choice."

"We always have a choice. What are you going to do if you find out she is indeed guilty?"

"I won't."

"That's not an answer."

"It's the best one I have. Now for my question, what other evidence was found?"

Caitlyn sighed, going through the files before pulling out two small bags. "Here. These were found at the scene. The first is the clockwork used to finally kill the victim. Stabbed right into his heart. I'd say it was a quick death, but considering what he endured before that point…" Caitlyn shrugged, unwilling to finish the sentence.

"And the second?" I asked, inspecting the small black cassette.

"The video of the murder. It's about ten minutes long."

"How was it filmed?" I inquired.

She huffed, blowing a strand of hair from her face. "That's just it. There was no camera on the scene. All we found was the tape, lying on the ground in the same room as the victim. The quality is incredibly clear."

"Can I watch it?"

Caitlyn pondered the request for a moment before tugging on some latex gloves. Pulling the evidence from the bag, she slipped it into a video player that was in her room before handing me a remote. "Knock yourself out. We sent it to the lab, but they haven't been able to get anything regarding the recording device or audio."

The screen flickered for a moment before the image of the victim came into view. As Caitlyn said, the definition was incredibly clear as he tried desperately to inch away from an unseen attacker. He was pleading for his life as the mechanical beauty slipped into view, a gleaming object in her hand. The man's face was beaten and bloody, his hands rose as he begged for mercy. I had to control myself when the Orianna look-alike leapt on to him, burying the sharp metal into his chest. The man fell still as the mechanical girl stood moving slowly towards the camera. Despite the inorganic nature of it, a sinister gleam was captured in her eyes as she blew a kiss to the lens before vanishing off screen. I hit the pause button for a moment, my heart racing as I tried to fathom what I just saw.

"It's pretty shaking, isn't it?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, but something about it is still off."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet." I pressed the rewind button, causing the images to race backwards before I slowed the footage. "There." I zoomed in on the killer's attempt at a seductive gaze, only to see a strange reflection in it.

"What is that?" Caitlyn asked as we both inched closer to the screen. The camera looked like an eyestalk connected to the top half of a dome. I shook my head.

"I have no idea, but you can bet I'm going to find out."

"Where are you heading next?" Caitlyn questioned as I opened my journal, making a quick sketch of the reflection. Satisfied, I closed the notebook before taking one last glance at the victim's file.

"I'm going to go talk to Orianna first. I promised her I'd visit this morning. After that, however, I'm going to follow up on a lead."

"A lead? A lead where?"

I pointed to the folder. "A few years back, the guy was fired from the Institute of War for drinking on the job. I want to see if I can find any more information on why someone may have wanted our victim to suffer." I pulled my jacket back over my shoulders before going to leave. "Oh, and feel free to keep the donuts. Consider it my apology for wielding your dirty little secret that way."

Caitlyn looked at the box and rolled her eyes before crumpling up a blank piece of paper and throwing it at me. The two of us chuckled as I tossed it in the waste bin and took a deep breath. This was the worst part. I opened the door, my face stern and frustrated as Caitlyn shouted from behind me. "And don't you ever come snooping around here again!" The door slammed shut behind me as Vi looked up from her coffee and donut.

"Nothing, huh?"

I shrugged. "Ah well, maybe I'll have better luck next time." I chided, turning to leave with a soft smile on my face. The session had given me a lot more to work with than I could have possibly hoped for, and now it was time to make good on my promise to Orianna.

* * *

><p>Eranth could hear the soft humming of the mechanical monster inside of his kitchen as he looked down at his bloody fingers and toes. He was lucky that she wasn't too observant. He'd pretended to pass out from the pain, causing her to decide to wait until he woke back up. He wasn't sure what she was doing in the kitchen, but he knew he had to escape.<p>

His eyes set upon the door that stood a few meters away from him, and he knew that if he could bear the pain, he'd be able to make it outside and make a run for it. His wife…she'd died and it was all his fault. She died because of how he felt about her, and he knew he had to find a way to stop this machine before it went any further.

He slowly stood on to his feet, keeping his mouth clamped shut in silence before making a dash for the door, every step he made causing mind-blowing agony to spread through his beaten and hurt body. Just a few more feet! His hand went to the doorknob, just as painful electricity arced through him causing him to collapse back on to the ground. Above him in the shadows was a floating shape he hadn't seen before in the darkness. A small light flowed around its middle as a gleam revealed an eye that turned on to him. Suddenly it made a high pitched whir that caused Eranth to quickly shuffle away from it.

"Thank you Ball." The mechanical killer's voice called out from the kitchen as she returned. "Shame on you, trying to leave before our game is done. We can't have that can we?" He watched in shock as she crouched down beside him, tying his hands together roughly in a swift motion before attaching them to the doorknob of the bathroom.

"W-wait…what are you doing?" He asked as she placed a thick log from the fireplace between his ankles. She grinned at him as she held up a large mallet that she'd retrieved from the kitchen. "No! You don't have to…I'm tied up. You've got a guard at the door. Please you don't…AGGGGGH!" He screamed in agony as she struck his foot hard, causing it to rotate with an audible crack as his ankle snapped in two. "Gods!" He gasped , his eyes staring up at her. "Why are you doing this to me?! Why?!" He demanded, but instead of an answer, the girl brought the hammer fiercely down on his other foot causing him to collapse in his bonds.

"Now then…" she whirred, "if you were to describe your current state in one word, what would that be?" She asked, tugging his hair to make sure he looked her in the eyes when he spoke.

Shaking, Eranth struggled before answering. "Misery." He whispered, before she released him, allowing his body to slouch back against the door.

"Now we're getting somewhere." She giggled.

* * *

><p>The alarm buzzed as I walked through the prison for the second time this week. More insults were spat at me by the inmates, but this time I didn't pay it any mind. Now, I had something solid to go on. There were holes in this case that I intended to blow wide open. As Saul opened the door for me to let me in to the visiting room, Orianna looked up from the table, eyes bright and excited that I'd arrived.<p>

"You came." She stated, as if to notify me of my deed.

"I did." I replied, sitting down on the table across from her. "And I've got good news. As it turns out, there are a few rabbit holes in the case that I intend to follow. One of them is bound to take me to Wonderland."

"I don't understand."

"Sorry, it's an expression from a children's book. I mean that I've got some things to check that could make sure you stay a champion."

"Truly?" She asked.

"Truly." I assured her, pulling out my journal. "But I have a few questions for you first, if you don't mind."

She tilted her head curiously as she looked at the note book. "Did I not answer your questions properly yesterday afternoon?" She inquired.

"Oh, of course. You did very well Orianna. I have some different questions for you this time."

"Very well. I shall answer them to my best ability."

Opening the notebook, her eyes followed my finger as it flowed across the page before resting on a name. I tapped it, ensuring I'd found the spot I was searching for before looking back to her. "I spoke to one of your colleagues. Ziggs. Do you know him?" Her joints whirred as she moved her head up and down. "Good start. He told me that a while back you had an argument with another Champion: Viktor? Do you recall that argument?" Orianna said nothing, instead turning her eyes from mine to look at the ground between her feet. "Don't be ashamed Orianna, everyone argues."

"I'm…not proud of it." She finally confided. "Are you sure that the answer is important?" She asked.

It surprised me. Up to this point, Orianna had been more than co-operative, and she'd been incredibly open and truthful. It was hard to believe that something like this would quiet her so quickly. "I'm not sure." I admitted. "It could be important, but it could also be nothing." Orianna nervously looked at the camera in the corner of the room. "Don't worry. No one can hear us in here. If this isn't important, it won't leave the room. Deal?"

Orianna nodded again. "He was very cruel to me."

"Viktor?"

"Yes."

"What did he do?" I asked.

Again she hesitated on her answer. "He hurt my feelings." I looked at her, part of me still unable to process the thought of her having feelings that weren't some sort of emulation. "He called me a flawed machine. He said it was my emotions that made me weak. That I was just a piece of shoddy clockwork pretending to be a human." The sadness in her voice seemed to strike a chord in me. If not for the fact that I knew Viktor could rip me limb from limb, I'd be hard pressed to track him down and show him how 'weak' my emotions made me. "Do you think that Kiba?"

Her question tugged me out of my thoughts. "I'm sorry?"

"Do you think that I'm just clockwork pretending to be human?" Her voice sounded hopeful, but at the same time, I felt as if she would know if I lied to her. The last thing I wanted was to break the poor girl's heart, so I had to come up with something else.

"I think that you're something truly special." Her eyes met mine expectantly, asking me to continue. "I mean…it's true you're clock work. But I don't think you're 'pretending' to be human. There's something special about you Orianna. I'm sorry if that's not the answer you were hoping for."

"It is alright. I am aware that I am not a human." She let out a metallic sigh, an expression that showed just how eerily she was able to mimic body language.

"So what did you do after he said that?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

She shifted uncomfortably. "Fighting is against the rules of the League outside of the Fields." She answered. She was still hiding something, so I decided to press her further.

"Did you yell at him? Or…?"

"I called him something bad." She whispered, folding her hands on the table guiltily. I had to restrain myself from letting out a chuckle. It was hard for me to think of something that she could have called him that wouldn't be worse than what someone else had. "Do you want to know what I called him?" She looked at me questioningly.

"Sure."

"…I told him he was fecal matter…"

"You told him he was shit?" I asked. She looked up at me in shock, as if she couldn't believe what I'd just said.

"N-no. I'd never be so rude as to…I called him fecal matter, just like I said."

"Wow that's…that's some pretty heavy words there." I chuckled. My humor seemed to go over her head as she looked dejectedly down at the table. "I was joking Orianna. Honestly, that's pretty tame in comparison to what most people think of him."

"I see." She stated calmly, my words seeming to have comforted her a little. Taking my pen I crossed out Viktor. I doubted he'd go so far as to pin a murder on her for calling him something as childish as 'fecal matter'. That brought me to the next thing on my list. Flipping the page, I turned the notebook to her and pushed it forward.

"I saw the video of the murder." I explained. "This was in the reflection of the killer's eyes. Do you recognize it?" Her key turned as she reached forward, pulling it back to her to examine it closely.

"Yes…it is the Ball."

Ziggs' story came back to my head the instant she mentioned its name. Leaning forward I politely took the notebook from her grasp before turning to a blank page. "Alright Orianna. I need to know everything you can tell me about the Ball."

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The Grinding of the Gears Ch. 3

Author's Note: So here it is, Chapter 3. Sorry there aren't really very many clues in this one, but at least you guys will get a nice little relief from the torturous aspect. I know some of you are probably thinking 'what? Romance in a self-insert? How arrogant and egotistical!' Yeah well, it is one of _my_ stories. Are you really surprised that there's romance in it? I mean come on. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, next up should be World's Apart, Separate Ways and/or Lusty Ionian Butler. Be sure to leave me a review telling me how you felt the chapter did, and thank you all so much for your support. - Kiba

* * *

><p>Orianna tilted her head to look at me curiously, her eyes blinking in an unnatural attempt to appear more human then she was. "Well, the Ball is my protector. One my father made for me when he found out I was going to become a champion. He wanted something to protect me." I tapped the eraser of the pencil against the table in thought.<p>

"Why did he want to protect you? I mean, aside from the obvious of you being his daughter. After all, as a champion I'm sure you're more than skilled enough to defend yourself." Her expression remained calm and stoic as she seemed to think about what to say. "Something wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, I am just surprised that not everyone knew the truth about me."

"The truth?" I questioned further, unsure of what she meant by that.

The clockwork girl reached behind her to twist her key nervously before leaning closer to me. "Can I tell you a secret?" She asked with a soft whir. There was a hint of sadness in her voice, despite that her features did not change in the slightest. I nodded to indicate that I could be trusted. "I'm not the first Orianna." She admitted.

"You mean, there's a prototype somewhere?"

"No. Before my father built me, he had a daughter, a human daughter named Orianna that wanted to be a champion. But she died a long time ago. That's when my father made me, but he knew I would go in to the league because I was created to be identical to his daughter." I frowned leaning closer.

"And he was worried you'd die too. I understand now, thank you Orianna. I'm sorry if that was hard to talk about." Her eyes lit up with something akin to relief before leaning back.

"You really are an odd one." She mused with a giggle.

Her statement made me chuckle. "You think _I'm_ odd?"

She nodded. "You seem so concerned with my emotional state, even though I am a machine. Is that not odd to you?"

My index finger scratched at the side of my face as I considered what she'd just said. I suppose it was odd to be so concerned, but at the same time, shouldn't I be? She is not just a machine, she's so much more than that. That's what I kept telling myself anyway. It wouldn't make any sense to risk my job and reputation over a machine, even a fancy one. So what was it about Orianna, that made me take all these risks? "You look so serious." She commented, snapping me out of my trance.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, not having quite heard her.

"I said, 'You look so serious.' You're staring at me rather intently, and you seem to have something on your mind." I was surprised that she was so skilled at reading my features, though I suppose that a machine's analytical skills are pretty top notch. "Would you like to talk about it?"

I took a deep breath, contemplating if I should let slip what I was thinking. "I don't really know how to explain it…"

"You can try if you like." Her face was brimming with excitement as she waited patiently for me to speak.

"You seem like you really want me to talk about it."

She nodded her head, her smile getting bigger. "I've never had a friend come to me with their problems before." She explained. "I want to comfort people the way you do."

"The way I do?" I chuckled. "I don't think there's anyone that's truly comfortable around me, but I appreciate you saying so."

"That is inaccurate." She stated flatly.

I folded my arms over my chest. "Alright, I'll bite. How do you know that?"

The way her eyes lit up when spoke her next words made me catch my breath. "I am truly comfortable around you." She paused for a moment, her key shuddering as it spun. "You're staring at me intently again."

"Sorry, I'm not meaning to be rude." I replied, "What you said just surprised me is all. I'd figured you'd probably start getting annoyed of me soon."

"On the contrary, I look forward to our conversations. It is the only time I get to interact socially. Even the other inmates do not wish to speak to me." Her voice became a low metallic whisper. "I do not know if you will have more questions for me. But I would like for you to come visit me again."

"Of course I'll come visit you Orianna. I'm sure that I'll probably have more questions for you too." Glancing down at my watch, I realized we only had about ten minutes left of our time together. Judging from the disappointed expression on her face, I could see she was aware of it too. "Do you have anything you'd like to talk to me about Orianna?"

She paused, tilting her head slightly to the side as she thought about it. "Yes." She finally answered. "If you find my Ball, will I be able to get it back?"

"Find it? Was it not at your home?" She appeared nervous, placing her fingertips together in thoughts. "Don't worry Orianna, you're not going to be in any trouble."

"About a week before my arrest…the Ball disappeared from my home while I was hibernating. Father always told me that it was extremely important and not to lose it. So I didn't tell anyone it was missing."

"Well…I'm sorry to say Orianna, that it's most likely evidence. If that's the case, I can't get it back to you until after your trial. Sorry."

She lowered her head with a disappointed sigh. "That is unfortunate. But I understand." Our time almost up, I began to pack my things back together as her head lifted to watch me. "Wait, did you not want to talk to me about your thoughts?"

"I tell you what, next time I'll tell you all about it okay?" I assured her. I still wasn't entirely sure how to phrase it without hurting the poor girl's feelings, and the fact that I wasn't sure about that only added to the confusion of my situation. "Orianna, I have one more question before I leave if you don't mind." She nodded to give her consent. "Are you the only one who can command the Ball?"

"Yes." That's what I was afraid of. Chances are, if the prosecution found that Ball, assuming they'd noticed it's reflection in the crime video, it'd be their smoking gun in regards to the case.

"Alright, thank you. I'm going to take a look into some of the things we discussed. Perhaps I can find something helpful." As I went to the door, I knocked twice waiting for the guard to open it. "And Orianna…" she looked up at me curiously. "Don't give up hope just yet okay? I promise, I'm going to do everything I can."

"I know you will. Thank you." She replied, just before the door opened and I was escorted out of the prison. Now back in the cold, it was the middle of the afternoon and being winter, the sun was already beginning to set. But, I couldn't go home just yet. I had a dinner date that I had promised to a friend.

* * *

><p>The bell on the restaurant's door chimed its greeting as I entered, my eyes scanning for the person I was searching for. There! Over in the corner in a booth sat a pale lithe woman, a beautiful pair of black wings sprouting from her back. She'd folded them down behind her back to make room in the bustling building, and after a moment, I slid into the seat across from her. "Hey Morgana, thanks for agreeing to meet with me."<p>

"You're late." She commented, giving me a harsh gaze as she ran one finger around the rim of her glass. The fallen angel's pale white eyes seemed to shine beneath her long purple hair as she lifted the wine glass to sip from it, awaiting my response to her accusation.

"You're completely right, I'm sorry. I had a meeting that ran a little late."

She smiled coyly as she set her glass down, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the table. "Mmhm. So tell me then Kiba, why is it that you called me down to this quaint little place? The last time I spoke to you was when you proved that Pantheon had cheated in our baking competition. Though you didn't say it then, I assume you wished to cash that experience in for a favor?"

"W-what? No, of course not." I lied, sipping the water that the waitress set for me. "I just wanted to see you, it's been far too long."

"Uh-huh…honey, let's get something straight here between us. I don't like being lied to, and you can't bullshit someone who has spent her entire life bullshitting her entire race. So let's start over from the beginning. Hello Kiba, it's good to see you again; I appreciate you offering to buy me dinner." She then held out her hand to gesture it was my turn to speak.

"It's my pleasure." I laughed nervously. "You look very nice tonight. I'm sorry I was running so late, but work keeps me super busy." In truth, I was here to ask her for a favor, and the fact she knew it meant that she'd most likely milk me for everything she could. But as scary as Morgana is, I'm just relieved I didn't have to have this meeting with her sister.

"Why thank you!" She cheerfully replied, giving me a large warm smile that was dripping with sarcasm. "Now what can I do for you, since you seem so keen on buttering me up? You must have a favor to ask of me, is that not so?" I took a deep breath before nodding. "Oh, I'm so insightful; pray tell what would you like to discuss?"

I cleared my throat. "Pleasure before business, I've always said. Perhaps we should order first before we get into that." Morgana's sarcastic smile turned into a clever smirk as she continued to run her finger around and around on the rim.

"Alright, if you insist. But just remember it's your treat. After all, the gentleman pays for a lady's meal on a date. Perhaps I could get some desert as well; I've been working hard lately I deserve a reward for myself."

My eye twitched for a moment as I realized the game she was playing at. "But of course." I agreed through gritted teeth. "Though I didn't realize this was a date. What if people got to talking?"

She chuckled. "Why Kiba, are you saying that you wouldn't enjoy having a date with an angel? Most would count themselves lucky to even be able to have a conversation with one."

"No, no. That's not what I'm saying at all." I replied. "I just wasn't aware you were interested in this being a romantic outing." Her pale shoulders rose and fell in complete apathy.

"No reason to not have a casual fling every now and then. Now are you sure you want to do pleasure before business? Because when I'm anticipating business, it often increases my appetite." Her words were like knives in how well they made their point.

"Very well." I sighed. "Morgana, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Oh my, you don't say?" She gasped. "This is such a surprise."

"Okay, look can we please cut the crap? It's starting to weird me out now." She chuckled before nodding for me to continue. "Thank you. Currently, I'm investigating an incident that happened here not long ago. Another champion was accused of murdering a civilian. But, I don't know…something in my head is telling me she didn't do it."

"Which head is that, I wonder?"

"Clever." I scoffed. "But no, it isn't like that. The champion's name is Orianna. Ziggs told me that she had an argument with Viktor about her being 'flawed' for her emotions. She got so upset, she called him the worst thing she could think of…"

"Knowing Orianna, it couldn't be too bad." Morgana snickered. "What did she do? Call him a meanie face?"

"Fecal matter."

"Oh my, she must have been _really_ upset." The fallen angel commented, rolling her eyes. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"Well. As it turns out, the League intends to most likely turn this case into a lesson to the more…" She raised an eyebrow at me as I examined her features carefully, "maligned champions." She sipped her wine again before nodding. "That being said, I have it on good authority that a certain _sister_ of a certain violet-haired beauty will be organizing the prosecution for poor Orianna."

"I see." Morgana purred as the waiter arrived to take our order.

"Sir, Madame…would you care for a little more time to look over the menu?" He asked as I glanced over to the Fallen Angel remaining silent.

"Actually, I believe I'm ready to order. If that's alright with you dear?" Her eyes gleamed mischievously, and I knew that my wallet was about to take a staggering blow. Seeing my submission she opened the menu. "I will have the blackened salmon on rice pilaf, with a wedge of lemon if you please." I exhaled in relief. I was expecting her to go for surf and turf.

"I'll have the 10 oz. Porterhouse please. Hold the steamed vegetables." Handing him our menus, the waiter hurried to put in the order.

"You know, you really should eat a bit healthier." Morgana commented. "You have the finickiness of a six year old when it comes to food."

"Yeah well, I have very sensitive tastebuds. What can I say? If I don't like it, I don't like it. Not going to torture myself just because it's convenient for others to do so." The fallen angel began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You are!" She answered. "You say you won't torture yourself for others, but think about what you do. You go around, putting your head on the line solely to help others with your journalism. I don't think I've ever seen you print a single opinion piece in the Journals of Justice. Besides, eating vegetables is for you idiot. You could stand to lose a few pounds."

The expression in my eyes was a subtle warning to drop the subject. But in case it wasn't enough I coldly replied, "We can't all have the body of an angel, Morgana."

"So you've been looking at my body, have you?" The fallen angel teased. She wouldn't continue on the same subject, but she could still change it without having to stop tormenting me. I let out an impatient huff causing her to snicker at me. "Hey now, don't be upset, I'm just teasing. Besides, why haven't you settled down anyway? I mean, you've certainly got…some sort of charm."

"I'll pretend that you meant that as a compliment." I muttered.

"I did." She reiterated. "But seriously. I don't think I've ever seen you go out on a date before, at least not one that didn't have strings attached like this one." I raised an eyebrow at her phrasing. "Strings attached in a favor regarding your work. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Funny, normally that's my line."

"Look, all I'm saying is that you deserve to find a good girl to make you happy. Is that so wrong?"

I chuckled. "Sometimes 'good' girls can be boring."

"See, now you're stealing mine." She pointed out. "Like…what about Karma?"

"Too deep."

"Ashe?"

"Politically married."

"Caitlyn?"

"Too intertwined in work."

"Sona?"

"Makes for poor conversation."

"Ahri?"

"Happily married. Seriously do you even read my articles?"

"Leona?"

"Too pious."

"Diana?"

"_Way_ too pious."

"Annie?"

"She's ten years old."

"So? That's only a 14 year difference."

"It's not socially acceptable and I'm not into kids."

"Shyvana?"

"She's got a thing for Jarvan IV."

"Quinn?"

"Also has a thing for Jarvan IV."

"Luxanna?"

"Still too young."

"But she's only 6 years younger than you!"

"Let's try to stay within 3."

"Alright, alright. What about Katarina?"

"She's an assassin and Garen has a crush on her."

"So that's nothing to do with you."

"It does if he kicks in my door out of jealousy. Besides I'd always be expecting a knife in my back while I slept."

"Fair enough, what about Rammus?"

"Pretty sure that's a male."

"Well you truly are just the pickiest of people aren't you?"

"Are you about finished?"

"Irelia, Vayne, Sejuani?"

"All three have far too short of a fuse."

"Kayle?"

"Didn't I just say I wanted someone who wasn't too pious? I'm pretty sure I did."

"Me?"

I opened my mouth to comment before catching myself and looking up at her. She had on a sly grin as she sat there with her glass, spinning the light pink liquid with great interest. "Nice try." I commented before looking back down at the food that had been delivered.

"So you are interested in me then?" She wondered in a sly tone.

"If I said yes, would you be interested?"

"Probably not." She admitted.

"Then it doesn't really matter, now does it?"

"But you are?"

"I never said that." I sighed, setting down my fork to look at her. "Listen Morgana, I appreciate that you're trying to help, but it isn't really something I like to dwell on okay? So can we please just drop it."

The fallen angel fell silent as I went back to my food, my eyes avoiding hers. "Oh…I see." She commented before taking a bite of her salmon.

"See what?" I asked, before realizing that by acknowledging her statement I'd just opened the door once again. Damn it.

"You don't think you're good enough for a girl do you?" My cheeks turned a bright red as I tried to avoid answering the question by drinking my wine. "That's it! You don't think that any girl would have the slightest interest in you and that's why you keep coming up with your excuses."

My glass clinked on the table as I set it down. "Well it's true, isn't it? There aren't any girls that are interested in me, and I'm pretty sure that none of the ones you mentioned, even if I were interested in them, would give me the time of day. So it doesn't really matter what I think of myself if all of them seem to come to the same conclusion, now does it?" My irritated spiel over, I went back to eating as Morgana's grin grew even bigger.

"On the contrary. It's pretty common knowledge in the rift that there's a champion that has the hots for you. Pretty badly too."

"Funny Morg, why don't you pull the other one?" I muttered.

Her hand went across the table to rest on mine, causing me to look up into her pale eyes. "I'm serious." She stated flatly. "There really is someone in the League who has a thing for you." I rolled my eyes.

"And I don't suppose you'd tell me the name of this individual?"

"Sorry, I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Yeah, of course you have." I tugged my hand out from under hers. "Let's just get back to business okay? Kayle is going to form an aggressive offense against Orianna. Knowing her knack for self-discipline, I need someone to distract her from the task and buy me a little more time to find a way to build a case in her defense."

"Why didn't you become an attorney again?" Morgana asked playfully. "Alright, I'll do it. Any specific way you'd like for me to completely shatter my loving and affectionate bond with my sister?"

"I'll leave the sinister plans up to you. I just have one demand: no killing her. If you bake her cookies from a 'secret admirer' that gives her the shits for a week, fine, but I don't want anything irreversible."

Morgana crossed her arms before blowing a strand of hair out of her face in disappointment. "Fine, fine. Nothing permanent. Got it." Placing the money on the check, I stood walking with her to the door which I opened to let her out into the snowy streets of Piltover.

"Thanks again for coming all this way Morgana. I had a wonderful time." The two of us exchanged a knowing glance that showed it was an act to throw off anyone who may have been watching us.

"As did I." She replied, her wings expanding as she stretched in the pale moonlight. "It's always nice seeing you again Kiba. Would you care to walk me to the train station? The streets have become rather dangerous here as of late, what with Jinx having returned and all."

I considered it briefly before nodding. "I suppose it wouldn't be too much trouble." She wrapped her arm through mine as I escorted her through the street lights. "So what is this really about?" I whispered to her. "I didn't think you of all people would be nervous in the dark."

She giggled. "Hardly, I just wished to resume our conversation from earlier." I groaned, but her grip tightened on my arm. "Hey now, don't object. You've got a very lovely woman on your arm, this is your price."

"You're making yourself sound like a call-girl." I pointed out causing her to glare at me.

"Don't forget that I'm rather good at sending souls into the depths' of hell. You may want to think a bit more carefully when you speak."

"Yeah, yeah. You know I didn't mean it." I replied, causing her to smile.

She took a deep breath and exhaled, making it fog up in front of her in the cold. "So, how does it feel to know that there's a champion who's interested in you?" She asked.

"I'm still not entirely sure I believe you. Or, if you are telling the truth, for all I know it's Taric, in which case I'm flattered, but not interested."

"Outrageous." She laughed, her eyes getting a mischievous gleam. "But no, it's not him. I promise it's a woman. I'd even say she's got a cute personality."

"Well that narrows it down to…hmm…almost all of you?"

"Aww, thank you. But if you're wanting more hints, I'm afraid you're just out of luck."

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" I groaned.

Morgana giggled. "Oh, more so than you will ever know."

I pondered it for a moment before replying. "If I were to guess it right…would you tell me?"

"Maybe." She mused. "I tell you what. I'll answer one question about her, but it can't be about her name or how to find or identify her."

A riddle. Of course Morgana would make this into a game. So I couldn't ask her name, or for a description, or what her political affiliation was. It was a tough one, but there was only one question I could think of that would help. "What does she do for fun?" The question may seem vague, but in truth, every champion of the league had something different. Assuming Morgana was telling the truth, it would greatly narrow down the list of potential candidates.

"Ooh, good question. You have impressed me. Well let's see, other than reading your work, I'd say her favorite thing to do is to dance." Damn. As far as I was aware at least a dozen of the female champions enjoyed dancing, Morgana included. "Have an idea yet?"

"No, but I'm narrowing it down. And it's not you?" I asked.

She laughed. "Didn't picture you as the ambitious type. But no, it isn't me. Don't get me wrong, you're sweet and all but…well you're sweet and all. Sorry, I've already got one pussy, I'm not interested in having a guy who acts like one."

"Ha ha, very funny." I griped. "Well that's okay; I'm not interested in a girl who can't act like a lady anyway."

"Fair enough." Morgana laughed as we reached the train station. "Listen, don't worry about my sister. I'll get it handled."

"Thanks again Morg, I owe you one." She smirked, leaning in to place a soft kiss on my cheek. "What was that for?" I asked, rubbing it gently.

"Dinner. Now we're even." She grinned. "By the way, where are you going now? Are you already heading home?"

"That depends. How late is the Institute's historical archives open?"

"Going to try to find out more about this mystery girl? You're not going to find it there, I'm afraid."

"Don't be silly. I've still got a case to investigate. I'm far more concerned about that presently then searching for a girl who may or may not exist."

The Fallen Angel shrugged her pale shoulders, holding up a finger to the man in the ticket booth to indicate how many tickets she wanted. "Suit yourself." She purred. "And I believe the archives are presently closed. You'll have to just go there tomorrow most likely."

"Alright, thanks." She took a few steps towards the train before I called out to her. "And Morgana!"

"Yes?"

"I don't know what you have planned. But please be careful. Don't get yourself hurt on my account."

She shook her head with a sigh. "See? There you go acting like a pussy again. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Climbing the steps, the doors closed behind her and I waved farewell as the large engine began to pull from the station. Turning away, and with only one place to really go, I began the long chilly walk back home.

* * *

><p>The sound of scissors could be heard in the room as the Champion worked to cut out the newest part of her collection. Her entire wall seemed to be full of clippings and pictures that were taped there. "Honey, are you in here?" A voice called from outside her door causing her to turn over her shoulder.<p>

"Yes Dad! Come on in." She called back, her eyes returning to her work as the sharp blade continued to eat its way through the paper. Her father opened the door, standing against the frame with a smile.

"Finally made room for more I see. I'm honestly starting to become a little worried about you dear."

She giggled. "I can't help it. His writing is always so wonderful. It's amazing how he gets to go on so many great adventures and see such fantastic sights. And at the end of the day, he just comes back home and makes it so everyone can experience them."

"It sounds almost like you have a bit of a crush on him." He teased as he stepped further into the room.

Her cheeks began to burn a rosy red as she grabbed a pillow and chucked it at her father. "Dad, don't say things like that, you're embarrassing me." She whined before finishing her cut and taping it to her wall, right next to a picture taken of him as part of the staff calendar she'd purchased from last year's fundraiser.

He smirked, catching the pillow and fluffing it before placing it back on her bed and sitting beside her. "Listen honey, why don't you mail him a letter? I'm sure he'd be absolutely thrilled to hear from you. You're certainly his biggest fan."

"Dad please, I doubt he has time to read fan mail. Besides, I'm not obsessed with him; you act like I go around collecting his garbage and stuff."

Her father just shook his head with a chuckle. "Well, if you really aren't that interested I suppose you won't be wanting this." His daughter turned her head curiously as he extended a new magazine that read "Journals of Justice" in big print. With an excited squeal, she quickly took the magazine from his hands and began flipping through it to find the article she was searching for.

Her eyes located the title, and immediately he began to read a large smile on her face. "This is wonderful. It's the first chapter of a new story he's made regarding a romance between a summoner and his champion. Thanks Dad, I appreciate it."

"Anything for you my dear. Don't stay up too late reading it okay?" His daughter nodded before going back to reading the small paper, causing her father to smile.

As he turned and left, he didn't quite catch the excited gleam in his daughter's eyes as she poured over the literary work as if it were a note written specifically for her. When she flipped to the last page, her eyes widened as she grinned. There was a Q&A section in this issue! "Kiba Elunal, Favorite Food: Ionian, Favorite Color: Royal Blue, Favorite Quote:…" Her words softened as she read the last bit. "In truth, the universe long ago erupted and scattered elements in every direction. For billions of years, the elements have combined and broken apart, making everything from shoes, to ships, to ceiling wax and cabbages and kings. And eventually, some of those elements came together, in complete and utter chance and randomness, forming something absolutely beautiful: you. Someday, those elements will come apart, scattering into the universe again where they will go to make many more things, but never again will those same elements come together in the same way they did. Never before and never again will there be another you. Never forget that you're special."

The girl reached up, brushing away a tear as she nodded in understanding. It was just the words she'd needed to hear in preparation for her match the next day. Taking her scissors she cut out the quote, going to the direct center of her wall that held all of the articles she'd selected. There, beneath his picture, she hung it knowing that those words would give her strength in the days when she felt sad or alone. "Thank you Kiba." She whispered softly to the picture, running her fingers over it before sighing and getting ready for bed.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The Grinding of the Gears Ch. 4

Author's note: Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long for my next update. I know many of you have seen my notice on Magic of a Young Girl's Heart, but I'm happy to say that I'm actually stable now. I was hired as a teacher in a private school which is why I've been so slow with releasing a new chapter. I've also started a new project with a friend of mine regarding a video game, but other than that I won't be sharing any more details. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter, and as always, I wish you the best of luck in life and literature. Thanks again for all your support. –Kiba

* * *

><p><em>"Sure you don't want to know?" Morgana's voice echoed softly as she stared into my eyes at the train station.<em>

_ "Of course I want to know." I replied. "Why wouldn't I?" _

_ She smirked. "Maybe she's not up to your standards."_

_ I swallowed, keeping my words to myself. I almost wanted to blurt out the truth; I was so lonely, my standards practically didn't exist. "Just tell me." I insisted. "I need to know." _

_ "I tell you what. Tomorrow go to the same restaurant, I'll send her there to meet you. You'll know it's her because she'll have a red rose on her table. Sound good?" I nodded in agreement. "Good. Same time as today then."_

_ I blinked, and then realized that already I was standing in front of the diner. Glancing down at my wrist watch, I realized that I was right on time, for once. Taking a deep breath, I pressed on the door, causing it to swing open to reveal 42 red roses scattered on tables all across the room. All eyes turned towards me as I found myself looking at every single one of the female champions in the league. _

_ Their eyes all seemed to swirl with different thoughts and emotions. Some were gazes of disgust, others were amused, and even others still were down-right predatory. "Ha! Told you he'd fall for it." Morgana announced proudly. The entire room echoed with the laughter of the champions as I suddenly began to feel very small. My entire body seemed to shrink to fit my feelings as I tried to push the door open to flee, only to find that my new size had also robbed me of any strength I had._

_ "He's so gross." One voice commented. "As if any of us would stoop so low." _

_ Turning and pressing my back against the door, I looked up to see the women all looming over me, now gigantic in comparison to my size. "What should we do with him?" One asked._

_ "Step on him!" A cry came from the back. "That's what you do with pathetic insects, isn't it?" _

_ "Yeah!" Many calls of agreement rang out as Morgana's foot slowly lowered towards me, blocking out the dim light of the restaurant._

A loud blaring screech woke me with a start as the cold sweat ran down my forehead. Looking towards the source of the sound, I reached over and switched off my alarm clock. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I pulled my knees up to my chest. Of course I'd have such a nightmare after Morgana's little game. I didn't know if her black magic would allow her to affect my dreams, but somehow, part of me didn't doubt it. At either point, I let the dream fade from my mind. I had more important things to focus on today, and the earlier I reached the Institute of War's archives, the more time I'd have to find out what sort of secrets this case was hiding beneath its shadows.

The walk to the train station was colder than the day before, causing me to tug my jacket tighter around my shoulders. The wind whipped around me, before with a loud clanging, I could hear the sound of the train pulling into the station. Looking down at my watch, I confirmed that I was correct in that it would be departing once again in an hour.

Approaching the counter, I smiled politely to the ticket master before slipping a few Valors under the safety glass. "Just one please." I requested before with the push of a button, the bored attendant printed my ticket.

"Well, fancy seeing you here." A familiar voice called from behind me. Turning back, I saw the smirking grin of Caitlyn as she too held up one finger before paying the attendant.

"Leaving town sheriff?" I asked.

She grinned. "I suppose you could say so. My work is never done. Kayle has requested that I gather more evidence for the case I'm working." My eyes narrowed at her as I realized what she was getting at. My expression must have caught her attention because she scoffed folding her arms in frustration. "Oh please, I hope you'd think a little more highly of me. I'm not going to hide evidence or anything."

"I never said you would, but I find it a little odd that you just happened to have been told to collect evidence at the Institute on the same day I informed you I was going."

"Coincidence." She shrugged.

"I don't believe in them." I retorted, causing her to chuckle before heading towards the train.

"Then we have something in common. I tell you what reporter, in exchange for an entertaining conversation, I swear that I won't hinder your investigation in any way. Deal?" She asked.

My hand was gripped by hers in agreement as I nodded. "Very well. At the very least, I don't see any problems with the two of us travelling together. But one rule: no discussing the case."

"That's what I'm supposed to say." She teased, my eyes following her as she boarded the locomotive. Could it be Caitlyn? That was the thought that crossed my mind before I shook my head. I don't think I'd ever seen Caitlyn so much as hum, much less dance to music.

Sitting down across from where she sat, I crossed one ankle over my knee and looked out the window. "So…" I started, unsure of what to discuss.

"So…" she repeated, as unsure as I was. Her eyes seemed to light up as she recalled something. "Oh! Word on the grape vine is you had yourself a little date last night. Care to go into any details on who the lucky girl is?"

"News travels quickly." I muttered, turning to face her. "And I'm afraid it's rather inaccurate. I was meeting someone to discuss an unrelated favor. Sorry to disappoint."

"Hardly disappointing." She laughed.

"So you were hoping I didn't have a date?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Immediately her cheeks flushed and she waved her hand in front of her face. "No, no; I didn't mean it like that. I simply meant that if you were…preoccupied…I'd lose my favorite intellectual rival."

"Oh, I'm your favorite? I'm flattered." I teased. "But, that does actually make me wonder something."

"What's that?" She wondered.

"Well," I explained, "my friend that I met yesterday informed me of something I was unaware of; perhaps you could shed some light on it."

"Hmm…odd when you come to me without anything to trade in return."

"I've got an odd report detailing a law enforcement officer that seemed to suffer a temporary addiction to Ecstasy."

"No need to be feisty." She growled. "I'm just making a statement. I'll help you as much as I can."

"Sorry, it's just something that's been stressing me out since she told me."

"Oh, so it was a 'she'?"

"Still just a favor." I reminded. "But moving on…she informed me that there was a champion of the league who was rather interested in me."

A grin came to Caitlyn's lips as she understood. "Ah, I see. And you were hoping I'd tell you whom this star crossed lover of yours is?"

"You're funny. But yes, I'd like to know. I had a terrible nightmare about it last night."

"Nightmare?" She asked curiously.

I waved off her question. That was a whole other discussion I didn't feel like getting into with her. "Don't worry about it. Do you know or don't you?"

The Cheshire like smile that she wore was unnerving, but instead of answering my question, she used one of her own. "What would you do if I told you who it was?" She inquired.

"I'm sorry?"

"If I were to tell you who it was that had these feelings for you, what would you do with that information. Would you confront her? Use it to gain more favors for your work? Perhaps print a slanderous article about her unprofessionalism?"

"No, of course not!" I immediately objected. "I'd never…"

She held up her hand to stop me. "I know you wouldn't. I'm merely explaining the hesitation many have when you ask such questions. Yes, I know who it is. But if I tell you, I want to know what you would do."

The both of us fell silent as I contemplated her question. To be honest, I really wasn't sure what I would do. I knew I'd be lucky to have attention from any of the female champions, but even still it was something that gnawed at me in a strange way. One of the most eligible women in Valoran, and yet somehow, of all the men they _could_ have, why me? "I…I think I would thank her." I replied.

The answer seemed to surprise Caitlyn. "Thank her?"

I took a deep breath. "I know that it is an honor to catch the eye of a champion. The thought that one of you could see me as even slightly romantically appealing is a thought that I find foreign in my mind. But even still, I'd be grateful for it none-the-less. Then I'd apologize."

Caitlyn shook her head. "Now I'm very confused. You'd apologize? For what?"

"I'd tell her we couldn't be together. I'd explain that my work keeps me too busy for a romantic life, not to mention that I'm far from worthy of being the boyfriend of one of the League's own." I paused for a moment before adding. "Besides, I don't want to get into politics."

"I see. Are you absolutely certain that's what you would do?" She pressed.

"Yes." I assured her. That was the best course of action, I knew it, and I felt like she, whoever she was, would see so too once I set her straight.

"Then, I'm afraid my lips are sealed." Caitlyn sighed, looking out the window before resting her cheek in her palm.

"So it's not you then?"

She looked at me with a puzzled look. "Wait, you didn't…you didn't think it was me did you?" She asked in surprise. "I mean, I hope I didn't give off that signal. Not that you're not…I mean, we're not…"

"You're fine." I assured her with a chuckle. "I'm just narrowing it down a little bit. I'd already eliminated you from my list anyway."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"You don't strike me as the dancing type."

Caitlyn nodded in understanding. "So you know that about her at least." She mused with a shrug. "Is that all you know?"

"That and she's apparently a big fan of my work."

"I'd say so. Her room is full of clippings from your articles."

As the train rolled along the tracks at full speed, I looked out at the blur of green that raced past us on the way to the Institute. "So…why exactly won't you tell me? I thought my answer would do well when it comes to what to do with the information."

"For you perhaps." Caitlyn snorted. "You've no idea of the workings of a young woman's heart do you?"

I shrugged. "Sorry, but what do you expect? Don't have a girlfriend, haven't since high school. I just assumed if I could talk some sense into her, maybe she'd move on with her life and find someone better, you know?"

"There are worse people to have a crush on." Caitlyn replied. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. The reason I won't tell you is because if you said those things to her, you'd break her heart. She's already got enough on her plate as it is."

"Oh really?" I tried to press Caitlyn further, but as usual she saw through any tricks I could attempt.

"Sorry, that's all you're getting out of me." She teased, pressing her finger to the tip of my nose. "Besides, you can't 'talk sense' into people when they're in love. Believe me; they're already trying to do it themselves. You're certainly not going to be able to reach them."

"Talking from first-hand experience Sheriff?" I asked. With a frown, she crossed her arms and turned back to look out the window.

"We'll be there soon." She muttered, ignoring my question. I could tell from the tone of her voice that my pondering had struck a nerve, but I kept silent anyway. I suppose it wasn't really my business if she was in love with a thief or her deputy.

When at last the train came to a halt in front of the Institute, I stood, politely allowing Caitlyn to leave before me. As the two of us ascended the steps, I was met, as many times before, by the large Minotaur who watched over the entrance. "Hello Alistar." I cheerfully greeted him, only to receive a derisive grunt.

"Elunal."

The cold response made me frown. "Are you still angry with me?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because it's been over a year."

The large warrior let out another harrumph. "Over a year since you refused to publish the horrors of Noxian torture within the Fleshing…that's hardly enough time for the scars to even fade, much less to make it any less cowardly."

"We've been over this. I didn't run it because I couldn't find any evidence, not because I'm scared of Noxus. Really Alistar, I'm sorry. If I could, you know I'd get it out there."

"Whatever Elunal. Just go inside and handle your business, you're interrupting my work."He took one step to the side to allow Caitlyn and I to pass, which we did, though I did so regretfully.

"What was that all about?" Caitlyn wondered once the doors had closed behind us.

I gave a sigh before explaining. "Alistar asked me to run an article about the Fleshing to cause the league to come down hard on Noxus. But when I did my investigations, it looked as though the Fleshing had been shut down for years. No one saw anything, no one heard anything. I had absolutely zero information, so I couldn't run the article. He still holds it against me."

Her eyes went to me as we continued down the hallway. "So, why are you so upset?" She asked. "You can't blame yourself for that."

"I don't…well not completely." I replied. "In truth, I wanted the league to put the squeeze on Noxus as much as Alistar did. I feel that often Noxus steps over boundaries before quickly hiding it behind their 'survival of the fittest' mentality, when in actuality, they're just playing dirty and turning their head from it. Like in the Ionia conflict for example. How is it survival of the fittest when they send undying robotic death machines to do their dirty work? I may respect Swain as a tactician, but as far as I'm concerned his ethics are sub par."

"Spoken like a true Demacian." Caitlyn mused.

"Don't even get me started on them." I shot back before taking a sigh. "This is why I try not to focus on League skirmishes and instead search for more inner turmoil. The things that happen within city-states amongst their own people are often overlooked by the Institute. Someone's got to spread the word somehow."

Caitlyn chuckled. "So, you print articles that start conflicts between countries, but you don't like watching your handiwork. That sounds rather hypocritical of you."

My pace stopped as she took a few more steps before turning back towards me quizzically. "Don't be stupid." I growled. "What I do, I do to help people."

"Kiba, I didn't mean…"

"So I'm not a sheriff of a huge city. Maybe I can't win in a fight or command an army or run a nation. But if there's one thing I can do it's give a voice to the people who don't have one, and I'm determined to do it."

"Just calm down…" She began, but I shook my head.

"No!" I snapped. "I'm not going to calm down. This Institute was made for one purpose: to stop the suffering of the people on Runeterra. But all over people suffer at the hands of tyrants, warlords, and monsters who are so selfish that they only care about themselves. You want to know why I'm helping Orianna? It's because the person who is supposed to be the one helping her is too damned busy making accusations of me and contemplating how to put her in prison." I stormed past Caitlyn, but just as I was going to she grabbed my arm tightly.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She hissed, tightening her grip painfully on my wrist. "It's easy for you to criticize my job when you're hiding safely behind a screen, separated from the world by damn pieces of paper, but unlike you I've been shot at, stabbed, poisoned, and worse. But at the end of the day, I still get up and do my job because I know that people are relying on me. I don't have the luxury of choosing who I help so don't accuse me of not caring because you couldn't be more wrong." I jerked my arm from her grip with a quick movement. The two of us stood in the hallway glaring at one another without speaking. "Do you know why I gave you those case files?" She finally asked.

"Because I blackmailed you."

"Please, Thane could have easily stolen that tape from you and wiped your hard-drive before you even had a chance to write a paragraph of your silly story. I helped you because I knew that you'd do whatever it took to get to the bottom of the truth. In my position, sometimes the rules that give me authority can bind my hands in red tape. But those rules don't apply to you, so sometimes I'm forced to rely on you to get the truth out. Between us, off the record, I believe this girl is innocent. But because of my job, I have to do as I'm told. If not, then the entire rest of Piltover would suffer."

Her words faded away through the halls as I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." I whispered finally. "I really appreciate the help you've given me over the years Caitlyn; I know it's a big risk for you. But just like you have your job, I've got mine too."

"I know you do. And you do it well. You may think I only care about the bigger picture over all, but in truth I'd love to be in your position helping the little guy. The only problem is, often the little guy gets squished when no one's watching the big one."

I nodded in understanding, it was hard to swallow what she said, but at the same time if anyone could be accused of 'caring too much' about her job it was Caitlyn. She'd become Sheriff from a very young age, and the crime rate of Piltover plummeted when she did. In truth, Caitlyn was probably one of the people I trusted most in this world, even more so than my co-workers. This case put us on opposite sides, it'd happened before in the past, but somehow afterwards we'd always come out of it as friends.

"So, may I ask just what you're researching?" My inquiry seemed to catch Caitlyn off guard as her head quickly turned to look at me over her shoulder.

"What happened to not discussing the case?"

"That was for the train ride."

"Well, as I told you the vic used to be an employee here at the Institute of War. However, after a certain incident he began to drink on the job up until the point where he was canned for it. I wanted to get more details on the event that caused such a dramatic change from his respected position. As it turns out, his ex-wife was also murdered."

I looked at her puzzled. "His ex-wife? Why would the killer take out his ex-wife?"

"Normally when someone else dies, it's due to either rage or interruption. Judging by the fact that the victim was tortured so…thoroughly…I'd wager it's the rage angle myself."

"But that would mean that Orianna isn't to blame!" I blurted suddenly before catching myself and clearing my throat. "I mean…Orianna doesn't strike me as someone to fall into a blind fury."

"Do not make the mistake of forgetting that Orianna is a champion Kiba. At the end of the day she's just as much of a killer as the rest of us." Caitlyn's statement was chilling, sending a violent shudder through my spine. When at last we reached the library, the sheriff turned towards me. "What about you? What are you researching? I told you, you might as well make it even."

"Fair enough." I surrendered. "In truth, I'm here researching the same thing as you. Maybe whoever is setting Orianna up is doing it as a revenge ploy. I wanted to see who I could find that would have a grudge against him and my thought was that perhaps it had something to do with the event you were talking about."

"Possible." Caitlyn admitted, readjusting her hat as I opened the library door for her, allowing her to walk through. "Hello?" Her refined voice called through the darkness before lights began to flicker on, illuminating a tall figure sitting behind the desk.

"Come in!" A voice cheerfully greeted us, the tall figure becoming more recognizable as my eyes readjusted to the dimness of the library. "Apologies, the library is a little unkempt at the moment, I'm a bit behind on my work. I was just reading a rather interesting article about a group of people I'd…" His words trailed off as he looked straight at me. "Ah it's you! Ha ha, speak of the devil."

"Hello Nasus." I replied politely as Caitlyn and I approached the desk.

"Is there anyone you don't know?" The sheriff asked. "No, no. Let me guess, you wrote an article about how Nasus here was innocent of some wrongful accusation."

"Hardly." He laughed before I could speak. "He had to interview me for his latest article; I was reading the first part just now in fact. At any rate, how is it that I, the librarian, may assist you today?"

"We need to see the archives." I explained just as the Sheriff opened her mouth to speak. "Particularly those regarding Eranth Alkazar when he was employed at the Institute." Nasus looked between the two of us puzzled.

"Is Orianna in some kind of trouble?"

Both Caitlyn and I looked at him in surprise. "How did you know?" She asked. "We haven't released our suspect yet."

Nasus took a deep breath, scratching himself behind the ear. "You don't know. Oh boy…Sheriff, Kiba, you'd better steel yourself for this. It won't be pretty." Turning away from the desk, he picked up his axe, the green light from it acting like a torch as he marched between two shelves before looking back to ensure we were following.

Quickly moving to keep pace with the towering dog-man, Caitlyn and I fell into his wake. The entire library was silent, save the sound of our footsteps and moments later I nearly bumped into Nasus when he halted. "This is the archives." He informed us with a sweeping gesture to indicate all around us. "What you are searching for is seven shelves up on your right side. I hope it is informative."

Thanking him for his assistance with a polite bow, I grabbed one of the rolling ladders and moved it to where he'd indicated before climbing up the rungs. "See anything?" Caitlyn called from the ground as my fingers sought out a thick file that read 'Eranth Alkazar Audit'.

"Yes, I think I've got it." I replied, tugging it from its resting place. Or at least I would have if the file hadn't been stuck. "Heh, it's wedge in here pretty tight." I grunted as I continued to pull hard on it. Just as I pulled one last time with all my weight, I felt it come free as I began hurtling towards the ground, my eyes looking up at one of the library's many chandeliers. Well, this wouldn't end well.

I was surprised however, when instead of hard unforgiving ground, soft arms managed to catch my torso, slowing my descent. "Gods Kiba, what were you thinking? You have to be more careful!" Caitlyn lectured me as I slowly got to my feet.

"Sorry, thanks a lot Cait, I owe you one." I laughed nervously before holding up the file.

Caitlyn's eyes flashed with a smirk. "You should be careful who you say that too. I may just hold you to that some day."

"I've no doubt." I grumbled as I unwound the brad that held the folder shut, opening it up and setting it on a nearby table so Caitlyn and I could both read it. The picture inside was almost as gruesome as the murder scene. It was a young girl, one who looked very familiar, lying in a pool of her own blood the flowed from her chest and her lips. Her eyes were cold and lifeless, her blonde hair splayed out around her despite the bun it was tied in. "That's…" I gasped, my eyes recognizing the figure.

"Orianna." Caitlyn whispered, finishing my sentence. "This is…this is horrible. She died when the turret malfunctioned during a training exercise that Alkazar was running." Her eyes went to me before she spoke again. "I'm sorry Kiba. It looks like you were wrong, Orianna did do this."

"What? How do you know?" I scoffed. "This doesn't prove anything!"

Caitlyn took a sharp breath before speaking again. "Kiba, I know you don't want to believe it. I don't want to believe it either, but look at the evidence. It was Orianna on the video, it was her serial etchings, it was her clockwork jabbed into the victim's chest, and now we have motive. How much more proof do you need before you give this up?"

I shook my head, trying to ignore Caitlyn's words. "You don't have any proof Sheriff. We don't even know if she knows that Eranth was responsible for the original's death. This doesn't have anything to do with her, it's not as if…"

She stopped me there. "Kiba, you need to know that the Orianna you know still has memories of herself when she was alive. She retained a majority of it. That's why she…" Caitlyn caught herself before clearing her throat. "Listen to me well Kiba. I know you don't like this. But let it go, I don't want to see you hurt by this case."

She went to close the file, but my hand reached out and grasped hers. "Wait…I'm not finished." I muttered, causing her to sigh.

"Suit yourself." She replied exasperated. "I'm going back to Piltover. I've got more than enough evidence for the prosecution now. I'm sorry, but I've no choice but to begin preparing for Orianna's indictment."

"Do what you have to." I shot back coldly, turning my back to the Sheriff so I could continue to pour over the information in the audit. The last thing I wanted was to give up now, not when Orianna was counting on me. I'd have to confront her about why she lied when I asked her if she knew Alkazar, but at the same time I really hoped that Caitlyn was wrong about this.

As the sheriff's footsteps faded away, I continued reading until a faint ticking noise entered my attention. Just as I straightened to look for it, I could feel a cold piece of sharp metal against my throat as a familiar robotic voice purred into my ear. "Hello Kiba. Good to see you."

"Orianna?" I swallowed nervously, lifting my chin in an attempt to withdraw from the clockwork knife that rested on my neck.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully Kiba." The woman whispered. "You're to stop investigating this case. Understand? Just crawl into your bed, close your eyes, and relax until this is all over. We wouldn't want you to get hurt for sticking your nose where it doesn't belong would we?"

She paused as if waiting for a response. Shakily I whispered, "No, we wouldn't." I let out a relieved breath as she removed the blade from my jugular, my heart still racing in fear as she leaned closer beside me.

"Good boy. You won't be needing this anymore." She shut the file in front of me before a large metallic sphere floated in front of me. It opened partially to reveal an oculus-like device that examined me before looking down at the file. I jerked back quickly as it suddenly released a spurt of flame that quickly incinerated the file, leaving a pile of ashes on the desk where valuable evidence once sat. "There. All better now." Her sinister tone was completed with a light giggle as she leaned in and placed a cold kiss on my cheek. Her metallic lips were smooth, but due to the iciness behind them it had felt as if I'd been kissed by a hunk of steel.

And like that she was gone. I turned to look after her, but she'd vanished along with the orb leaving me all alone in the dim light just as Nasus came running along the aisles, the burning scent of the paper attracting his nose. "Kiba, what happened?" He asked.

I looked up at him dumbfounded, still trying to gather my thoughts. "Orianna just attacked me." I gasped, my head trying to fathom what had occurred as a drop of terrified sweat slid down my cheek, almost as if it were a tear.

* * *

><p>Eranth sighed softly as he flipped through his clipboard. "Alright," he spoke into the recorder, "this is the turret training for the newest recruit Orianna. So far, the girl seems rather agile and light on her feet. We'll see today if she can keep up with the turret's rate of fire. I've turned down the charge, no need to hurt the girl, it's best if she just gets a feel for the range and speed for now."<p>

Flipping the recorder off, he turned back to the eager young blonde who was stretching in preparation, a look of sheer determination on her features. In her mind, she was chanting the quote she'd read, almost as if it were a mantra. "Kiba's right." She assured herself. "I'll only get to live once, and I intend on making the most of it. I've come so far now, I can't give up yet."

"Orianna? Are you ready?" The instructor called as he activated the turret.

"Yes." She replied as she stood, ready to begin.

"Alright Orianna, your task is to stay under the turret for thirty seconds. If you can manage to do that, we'll bump up your training to allow you to take place in exhibition matches."

The dancer clapped her hands, rubbing them together with excitement. "I can do it." She replied to the man with gusto.

"That's what I like to hear. You may begin…now!" He pressed the button on his stop watch as Orianna took off like a shot. The turret's crystal began to glow and hum as she entered its range.

Charging up, it fired a bolt of energy towards the young woman, but she easily leapt out of the way at the last moment. Eranth's eyes went to the ground, that energy blast was far too strong. A smoldering crater lay where it'd struck and the realization dawned on him that something was very wrong.

As the turret charged up for another blast, he quickly went to the controls, his fingers flying across the keys as he tried to shut it down. Something had malfunctioned, the turret wasn't responding to his commands. "Orianna! Get out of there!" He shouted.

Orianna however, heard nothing. Inside her mind, she'd created her own world that she now rushed through with an inhuman focus. She was almost there. "10…" In truth, the universe was created when the elements were scattered. "9…" Despite all probability, those elements came together to create me. "8…" Something struck her hard, knocking the wind out of her. "7…" Her eyes went to the turret in shock as another blast sent her sprawling on to her stomach. "6…" She began to attempt to clamber back to her feet, she had to keep going. The other champions could do this, so could she! "5…" Another bolt of energy struck her hard and she could feel a burning sensation in her chest. "4…" Looking down at herself, the girl's eyes widened. There was a gigantic hole punched in her from the turret. "3…" she collapsed to her knees, as the heat of her body began to fade away. "2…" She tried to hold on, to remember what Kiba had written. Never before, never again, will there be another you. "1…" Her heart began to slow, attempting to pump blood that was no longer present in her body as she felt it filling her lungs and throat. "0…" She'd made it…she was a champion. That was what she thought before with a cough, the blood poured from her mouth, dribbling on to the ground.

The instructor smashed the turret's control panel as hard as he could, causing the stone statue to power down. "I made it." She whispered weakly as he rushed over to her. "Kiba…I made it." Those words were the last she uttered as the light faded from her eyes, her body collapsing. Never again would there be another Orianna, she lamented woefully, but at least she'd managed to prove to herself that she was worthy of the League. She hoped when she woke up from her nap, she'd find her idol there with a pencil and paper, eager to interview her for his next story.

And with her last breath, she collapsed into the ground as Eranth frantically tried to keep her alive, just as the sound of the magical teleportation of the overseers began to fill his ears with their approach.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The Grinding of the Gears Ch. 5

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I know I just released a chapter of this story last, but when I finished it, I still had so much more I wanted to write so I kept going. Then of course Christmas hit, and I became super busy, so I'm really sorry this took me so long. I'm going to keep this Author's Note rather brief, but I hope you guys are enjoying the story, I enjoy hearing your guesses about what's happening. Keep 'em coming and feel free to leave reviews. Thanks again for your support. -Kiba

* * *

><p>I tightened my grip on the blanket that Nasus had draped over my shoulders, my eyes returning once again to the smoldering pile of ash that used to be the file on Eranth Alkazar's career. "Explain to me once more what occurred." Nasus instructed me.<p>

This would mark the third time he'd asked. I wasn't entirely sure if his request was in disbelief or in scrutiny of my story, but either way I humored him again. "I was reading the file, Caitlyn had just left."

"Yes, I recall speaking to her before she left. That's when she asked me to check on you." He muttered under his breath, as if affirming to himself that what I said was true.

"Then, I felt a sharp knife at my throat and I heard Orianna speak to me."

"How did you know it was Orianna?" He asked.

"I recognized her voice. And when she kissed my cheek I was able to get a glance at her out of the corner of my eye." Nasus nodded his head before gesturing for me to continue. "She told me to stop investigating the case, then the Ball burned the file. When I turned to look for her she was gone, then you found me."

"So, what are you going to do?" Nasus asked. "Will you give up the case?"

"I…don't know. I want to. Orianna attacked me when I was trying to help her. The way she acted…she deserves to be imprisoned."

"But perhaps you are mistaken and it is not her." The librarian argued.

"She told me only she could command the Ball." I justified.

"She also told you she was guilty. You didn't believe her then."

I took a sharp breath. "Maybe I should have." I let the blanket slip from my shoulders as I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Nasus asked as I handed him the small cloth.

"To confront her. I've never let someone bully me out of a case before; I certainly don't plan on starting now. I've been in far more dangerous situations than this one." Nasus frowned at my words as I began to storm towards the entrance of the library.

"Kiba wait." He called. I looked back at him. "Promise me one thing…be gentle with her."

I shook my head with a scoff. "Why should I? The girl placed a knife to my throat and threatened to kill me. That means as far as I'm concerned, the gloves are coming off." With that, I went through the double doors, ignoring the expression on the librarian's face as they shut behind me.

"Poor Orianna. I do so hope that this ordeal makes you stronger." Nasus whispered to no one but the books around him.

The clockwork girl sat nervously at the table as her eyes glanced up to the clock that hung over head. Her fingers gently tapped against the table in anticipation, he should have been here by now. "Orianna, can we get you anything?" The kind security officer asked as he peered into the room.

She just shook her head no before looking back to the clock. As if remembering something, she suddenly turned back to the guard. "Oh, Saul!" She called just as he was leaving.

"Yes?"

"Thank you…for letting me stay in here…" She replied softly, her digits flexing in nervous anticipation to see her friend again.

"Don't mention it. You've been a model prisoner, no reason why you can't sit in this room while it's not being used."

With that, Saul shut the door behind him, leaving Orianna once again by her lonesome with nothing but the ticking clock to keep her company. Where was he? She couldn't help but wonder as to where Kiba presently was. She thought he'd promised to meet her again, was she mistaken? Just as she was about to give up hope that he was coming, the door opened, causing her to brighten. "Orianna, you have a visitor." Saul announced just as I walked through the door.

She was about to speak, but when she saw the grim expression on my face she felt herself naturally slipping back into her shell. I was surprised she picked up on it so quickly, but in my eyes was an intensity that showed I was done with her games.

The door closed behind us, leaving Oriana and myself alone in the room. Between us sat only the table and silence as I looked into her artificial gaze, searching for the murderous intent she'd proven to be so great at hiding. "Kiba?" She finally breathed.

I stepped forward, not saying a word as I pulled the chair back and sat inside of it. I set down the notepad I used to jot down my thoughts. "Surprised to see me?" I asked coldly.

My voice seemed to set her on edge as her mechanical lips parted. "Well…I…"

"Sorry." I interrupted. "I don't scare easily. But I'm fair if nothing else. I'll give you one last chance."

Her hands folded on top of one another as she turned her head to avoid my harsh gaze. "One last chance for what?" She whispered.

"The games are over Orianna. Don't play ignorant with me anymore. So why did you do it? Did you enjoy ripping apart Eranth so that he could know the same pain you felt?"

"I don't…"

"Did you find it funny that we soft and fleshy humans are so easily manipulated?"" I demanded, my voice rising in anger as my blood began to boil.

"Kiba, I don't know what you're…"

"Do not call me by my first name." I growled clenching my fist tightly. I could see her shivering in her chair, another convincing act she could use to trick me, but I wouldn't fall for it anymore! "You lose that right when you lie to me!"

"I didn't mean to…"

"Save it!" I snapped. "I don't care what excuses you have to make. I trusted you, I believed in you! And you deceived me."

"But I didn't think it was that important…"

"Oh! My life isn't that important?!" I boomed, slamming my fist hard on to the desk. As it did, she visibly cringed shying away.

"So…does this mean…you won't…"She asked, her eyes gleaming sadly.

"Oh rest assured, I will most definitely be continuing this case." I snarled. "You'd never be able to convince me to do otherwise. I won't rest until you're stuck behind bars where you belong for good." Snatching up my note pad I turned to leave, kicking the chair against the desk behind me. "You're nothing but a cold-blooded killer, and I can't wait to see you get the punishment you deserve."

Just as I reached for the door handle however, I saw a gleam in the reflection out of the corner of my eye. I turned quickly, expecting to see her with some sort of shank about to attack me, but instead she'd opened her chest in a macabre display of clockwork self-surgery. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What are you doing?" I asked, her hand pulling apart her chest more to reveal a glowing blue gear that spun on its own accord inside of her. "Orianna?" My voice was becoming shaky as I watched her in shock.

"I…I hurt my only friend." She sniffled. "I don't deserve this…" Her fingers wrapped around the gear and the realization dawned on me. She was going to rip out her core!

Time seemed to slow as the note pad left my hands and I lunged across the table. Orianna's eyes met mine with a glimpse of shock as I hurtled towards her. The clatter of my pad on the ground signaled that the time had returned to its normal state as the both of us fell to the ground. My hand was wrapped tightly around her wrist, forcing it to remain still as my chest rose and fell from the sudden surge of energy I'd had to use. "Are you out of your damned mind?!" I shouted at her, causing her to cringe more.

"I'm s-sorry?" She experimented, unsure of what to say as my grip tightened on her arm.

"Let go of it." I commanded.

"What?"

"Let go of the gear." Her fingers slowly uncurled from the object, allowing it to continue spinning inside of her. "Why would you even think it was okay to do something so stupid?" I demanded, letting go of her wrist.

She looked at me nervously. "Well…you were angry…I thought you'd just want me to die."

"Of course I was angry! You threatened to kill me, but that doesn't mean I wanted you to…" I paused letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I threatened you?" She asked in disbelief. "I wouldn't do that!"

"Oh come on! In the library? Not even earlier this morning you put a knife to my throat and told me to abandon the case or else I'd get hurt."

"I'd never do that." She repeated, her eyes staring deep into mine. Still I could find no trace of the murderous voice I'd experienced earlier as she continued. "I'm sorry I lied to you…but I didn't think it would help. I just didn't want you to leave."

I shook my head. "I don't buy that. I'd have had to report on the case one way or another. If you'd just told me the truth about what you did to Eranth, I'd have stayed anyway."

"I was telling the truth about that."

I paused for a moment taking a deep breath. "Okay, so let's take a moment to get on the same page here. You say you didn't attack me in the library, but why then didn't you just tell me you killed him?"

"Because I don't think I did." She answered.

"Then why did you say you lied?"

"I lied about not knowing who he was. I'm well aware that he's the reason I…I…" she stammered, trying to figure out how to let it come forth. Once again, I was struck with the same feeling as when we'd first met. The girl was so soft and gentle; I didn't want to believe she was capable of such destruction.

"You have to admit Orianna, that's pretty suspicious for anyone."

"I know but…I wasn't angry when I died."

"Really?" I asked skeptically. "I'd be pretty angry if someone killed me."

She smiled softly. "I was actually very happy."

Now I was dumbfounded. "Why?"

Her cheeks lit up with an artificial blush as she broke eye contact with me. "It's a secret." She finally replied.

"I'm starting to sense a pattern with you champions and secrets." I muttered as she looked back up to me.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed softly. "One of my informants also felt the need to inform me that one of the champions has romantic feelings for me. It's been something of a side investigation, but it's nothing you need to worry about. I know you champions have some sort of code against telling people these sorts of things."

She giggled. "It's more of a girl thing really."

"I see. So you know who this mystery woman is?" I questioned.

Her smile grew even larger. "Oh yes. I know her very well. She's by far your biggest fan. The other champions tease her about it sometimes, but she doesn't care."

"And I don't suppose you'd know how to convince her to tell me do you?"

The clockwork girl shook her head. "She's rather shy." She explained. "But…um…Kiba…?"

"Yes?"

"You're still lying on top of me."

Now it was my turn to blush as I quickly scrambled to my feet before offering her my hand to help her up. "Oh Gods, I am so sorry. I didn't even realize…I mean, I didn't even think about…"

She took my hand, allowing me to help her back to standing as she straightened out her proxess. "It's alright." She assured me.

I cleared my throat, turning away from her to pick up my notepad as her eyes followed me. "At any rate…you shouldn't ever do something like that again Orianna. Your life is very valuable. Never…"

"…has there been or will there be another you." She finished, causing me to look at her in surprise. "It's my favorite quote," she explained, "even if I am the exception to the rule." She looked down at her chair before turning away to reseal her chest. "Sorry…I know it must have been startling for me to open up my framework like that."

I shook my head. "Not as startling as attempting to kill yourself."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to yourself. You deserve better than that."

"I know. I meant for lying to you." She turned back to face me, now reassembled before sitting back down in the chair. "I should have been truthful with you."

"Yes, you should have. But as I said, I'm willing to give you another chance. Tell me everything."

Orianna nodded, looking down at the table and folding her hands together again. "The truth is, I don't blame Eranth for what happened. I know it was an accident that caused her death…" For a moment, I was unsure what to say, but slowly I reached across the table and placed a hand comfortingly over hers.

The action caused her to look up at me in surprise, but when she saw my expression hers immediately softened and she continued. "When she died…Orianna was happy, like I explained. When my eyes first opened, I immediately knew everything about her. But…something was different. I had her memories, but I didn't think of myself as the same person. I still don't." She swallowed nervously. "It's something that I still think bothers my father to some extent. He expected to bring his daughter back from the grave…instead he got me."

"Don't talk like that." I chastised her. "You are his daughter. I'm sure he loves you."

"I know he does. I just wish I could be more like the daughter he wanted."

After a few moments of shared silence, a gentle squeeze of her hand brought her attention back to me. "So…if it wasn't you who attacked me, who was it? She had the Ball, and she sounded a lot like you as well. She kissed me, but of course it's not like we can take DNA from it or anything."

Orianna looked to me in surprise. "She kissed you? How did you not see her face?"

"She kissed me on the cheek from behind. But the point remains that whoever this is, she's trying to frame you. I think it's safe to assume that she was the one who killed Eranth as well. First we need to find her identity and motive."

"So you believe me?" Orianna posed.

I took a deep breath before feeling her hand squeeze back against mine. "It's been my experience that hardened criminals who don't feel remorse don't tend to commit suicide. So I'll say that you have suspended my disbelief. Fair?"

She nodded solemnly. It was apparent that my answer wasn't the one she was hoping for, but she'd gladly accept it over the alternative. "So will you look for her?"

"Of course." I replied. "How else am I to question her or find out what she's doing?"

The clockwork girl shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Just…promise you'll be careful. I couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt on my behalf."

I laughed with a false bravado that I hoped she would not see through. "Don't worry, I'm not afraid of anything. She'd regret trying to attack me, you can count on it." In honesty, she terrified me, and the way that both of our eyes wandered to the case file where the images of the crime scene sat, I could tell Orianna doubted my words as much as I did.

"Just…be careful." She whispered finally and I nodded to show my compliance.

Collecting my work I placed it within the file and stood to leave, but just before I did Orianna hurried towards me, causing me to pause and look back at her. Without a word, she came towards me and leaned forward, placing an icy kiss on my cheek, the same as the killer. "What was that for?" I asked.

She turned a bright red in her synthetic blushing. "Comparison." She explained. "So you'll know it wasn't me who kissed you earlier." Now that she'd explained, it was true that I could tell a difference. Her kiss had been soft and kind, while the other's had been rough and passionate.

Smiling at her I nodded in understanding before leaving the room. "Don't worry Orianna. I'm going to get you out of here."

On my way out, I shook hands with Saul, thanking him once again before leaning closer. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Ori…she tried to kill herself." I explained solemnly.

He looked genuinely surprised. "Really? She's been so cheerful as of late."

"It was my fault…I think. But just in case, could you look in on her every now and then?" I pleaded. Saul looked through the glass before nodding.

"It's funny really. Your meetings with her are the highlight of her day. She'd even finished all her work quickly so she could have permission to wait for you in the conference room." A pang of guilt rushed through me. She'd been waiting for me all that time and the first thing I'd done was accuse her of a crime she hadn't committed. No wonder she felt like killing herself.

"Thanks Saul. I'll talk to you later." As I walked down the halls, followed by the prisoners' cat calls and jeers at my presence, I knew I'd have to find this woman no matter what. When I stepped outside, however, waiting for me was a large hulking black figure that I recognized instantly. "Nasus?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"How is she?" He asked, ignoring my question. I could tell by his scrutinizing gaze that he had guessed what had happened.

"She's fine now. I stopped her before she did anything rash."

"Good. Otherwise, I'd have to report you to the authorities for manslaughter." Though I doubted he would actually do such a thing, I could sense from his tone that he was not joking. "You need to learn to control your emotions better. You nearly caused a tragedy by running off half-cocked."

My head lowered in guilt. "Look, I know but…"

"Your life was threatened, and you think that excuses you. It would excuse you of many things Kiba: giving up this case, avoiding her indefinitely. But it would not excuse you of the blood on your hands were she to decide to end her life from your haphazard accusations."

"What do you want me to say Nasus?" I demanded. "I've apologized okay? There's nothing more to do than to find where the real attacker is…assuming I can."

Nasus frowned as he scratched behind his ear. "Perhaps it is best you consult with a professional." He suggested. It aggravated me that not only had he come here to lecture me for my accusation of Orianna, despite that my reasons were valid, but also to tell me how to do my job.

"I'm well aware that I need a tracker. Quinn, however, is busy doing her own thing."

Nasus' eyes gleamed in an almost arrogant light. "I took the liberty of finding one for you. She's one of the absolute best, I'm sure you and her will get along swimmingly."

"You are aware that Caitlyn is on the opposing side of this case."

"Yes. But you don't seem to be aware that I am not referring to the Sheriff. Don't worry…you'll find out soon enough who she is. I simply came by to inform you that she will be waiting at your apartment when you arrive home. Take care Kiba." He clasped my shoulder, before walking off into the snow.

My body felt warm in a mix of irritation and embarrassment. Nasus always seemed to enjoy prodding me with his incredible intellect, and it was something I did not enjoy. As I walked home, though, I couldn't help but ponder just who it was he'd sent for.

Tugging my jacket closer around me, I noticed the door to my apartment was already open, most likely a result of Nasus' recommendation. I sighed. Already they were doing things like leaving my door open in the middle of winter, they probably left my fridge open and the water running too.

Stepping into the dark interior, I shut the door behind me, leaving me in dark silence as I walked towards the kitchen where the light switch waited. Behind me I could hear the soft padding of feet and turning to look over my shoulder I could see the glow of two fearsome eyes in the shadows as something lunged at me with a snarl. Quickly ducking out of the way, I realized just who it was Nasus had sent and let out a sigh of relief. "Gods! I know you were raised in the wild, but that doesn't mean you can give me a heart attack."

I flipped on the incredibly bright lights causing the large cat to snarl as it attempted to cover its eyes with its paws.

"Oh, don't be such a baby." I muttered, walking over to the fridge. Opening it, I removed a bottle of icy cold milk, pouring it into a tall glass and setting it on the island before looking at my guest quizzically. "I assume you're thirsty after such a long trip. How have you been Nidalee? Zyra giving you trouble?"

With a gust of ethereal wind, the large panther became surrounded by magical energy before standing up on her hind legs. Sure enough, as the light faded it revealed a rather voluptuous woman dressed in animalistic leathers and a belt formed out of strange teeth. She approached the marble counter top with a light sway in her hips that denoted both a cautious and predatory tone. "The lights." She growled under her breath.

Knowing what she meant, my fingers once more went to the slider, dimming them slightly. "Serves you right for trying to scare me." I retorted causing her to grin before reaching for the milk. I watched as she lifted the glass in her hand, lapping at the opaque white liquid like a cat before setting it down with a content sigh.

"So…Nasus tells me you require the aid of a tracker."

I nodded. "That's correct. But I'll get into that later. Right now it's late, it's been a long day, and I'm in desperate need of a good night's sleep."

The cat woman's eyes followed me from behind the island as she grabbed the glass, following after me while continuing to partake in the milk. "How is it you seem to always have this delicious substance on hand?" She asked curiously.

"It's cow's milk. If you lived in the city you'd know that it's sold in gratuitous amounts all the time."

She scoffed as I went towards my room. "As if I'd ever live in such a barbaric place." I shot her a puzzled look as she quickly downed the rest of it before throwing the glass on to the ground where it shattered. "I'd like more." She stated.

"I'm sure you would. But this time, when you're done with it _carefully_ set the glass in the sink please. It's a pain to have to clean up broken slivers." As if to indicate my point, I carefully stepped over the pile of glass to fetch another one for her before sweeping up the remains of the first. "Anyway, do you have somewhere to stay tonight?"

"Am I not staying here with you?" She asked, eagerly taking the cup from my hand. This time I was wise enough to give her one made of plastic, should she forget my request.

"Right, right. I forget you're used to sleeping on the ground." I looked around at my apartment which was mostly a tile floor save my bedroom. "Well, I suppose I can set you up a pallet of some sort. If you like, feel free to take a bath. There are spare towels in the cupboard.

Nidalee looked into the bathroom curiously, her eyes falling on the large white tub that sat inside. "So I just turn these?" She asked, reaching for the knobs before jumping back as the water poured quickly from the spigot in torrential rush.

"You alright?" I asked, having seen her startled response.

"Yes, I just…wasn't expecting it. Thank you for your hospitality."

I smiled at her softly with a nod. "Don't mention it. I'll have your bed set up before you're finished. Don't mind me if the lights are already off when you're done. I'll probably be fast asleep anyway." She nodded before reaching behind her to untie her top in front of me. "W-wait!" I quickly stammered, covering my eyes before turning away. "At least let me leave the room first."

"Is something the matter?" She wondered. The sound of her clothing falling to the floor forced my head to remain still.

"Nothing at all just…well in the city it's impolite for a man to see a woman while she is…erm…indecent."

A gruff purr drifted into my ear, signaling that she stood right behind me. "I am far more than decent. If it is anyone who is indecent it is those who live in the city."

"That's…not what I meant." I replied carefully. "I'm just going to leave the room and give you some privacy okay? Take all the time you need."

Closing the door softly behind me, I immediately set to getting the blankets folded and ready for her, making a thick pad for her to sleep on next to my bed. Normally it was considered polite to offer the woman my bed but…I had the feeling that after sleeping in the jungle, Nidalee would prefer the ground anyway. Besides, it wasn't like I invited her.

My task completed, I could still hear the occasional splash of Nidalee while she soaked in the bath, and without a thought, I shed my shirt and slipped into the covers for some much needed rest.

Thoughts of the mechanical girl who attacked me swam around over head as I closed my eyes, trying to hide the fear she'd placed in me. Despite my bravado, in truth the event had shaken me greatly. Despite the faulty logic, I assumed that with Orianna in prison I was safe, though the fact that "she" attacked me punched a hole in that.

The realization that she could be anywhere right now was one that set me on edge, and I realized that the odds of getting decent sleep tonight were slim to none. It was nearly ten minutes later when I heard the bathroom door open. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to pretend to be asleep so that Nidalee wouldn't interrogate me further.

I heard her pause for a moment sniffing the air. My eyes shutting tighter, I waited for her to lay down on the palate, but instead I felt her weight on the bed. A large furry head, pressed itself beneath my chin as if in a protective manner before her words echoed in my head. "You need not fear Kiba Elunal. I will protect you."

The statement was an odd one, especially coming from a large jungle cat that took it upon herself to share my bed. But regardless, I found my arms wrapping around it so that I could bury my face in her fur for comfort.

"Good night Kiba Elunal." Her voice whispered to me as I stroked her behind her ears. Finally, with the large creature beside me, I was able to finally fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Outside of the reporter's house, a mechanical ticking echoed in the shadows as the killer watched carefully. The light had gone out now, and she was not happy that despite her warning, Kiba had returned to work on the case anyway.<p>

Behind her, the orb whirred and clicked. "I know he didn't listen." She replied. "But if it's all the same, I'd rather leave him alive. It's not like he's relevant to the situation." For a moment there was no response, but the Ball hovered around her, it's oculus protruding to examine her features curiously. "Don't give me that look." She huffed, folding her arms. "You know it's not like that."

The Ball bounced up and down in the air frantically as it let out a sharp string of beeps and whistles.

"Hey! Watch your language! Look, if you're really going to be a little bitch about it, then fine. Let's kill him right now. He's asleep, it won't be a difficult task. But there's no reason to go through as much trouble as we did with _him_, agreed?"

The metallic orb beeped it's approval before sailing through the alleyways to leave the mechanical woman to follow. Looking this way and that she slipped across the road towards the house, avoiding the pale light of Piltover's unique streetlamps.

She pressed against the front door of the apartment, her eyes flickering slightly as a long narrow pick extended from her finger tip. Placing it into the tumbler, she patiently waited until she found the release mechanism before, with a click, the door opened silently. Slipping inside, she could hear the sound of his breath floating from the room as she walked towards it, before freezing at the sound of a slight crunch beneath her foot.

Her eyes traveled down to see she'd stepped on a small piece of glass that had just been left there. Funny, she hadn't pegged him as much of a slob. After a few moments, when she was sure that the breathing continued she slid her hand against her waist, retrieving one of the many spare clockwork parts she kept at hand; her weapon of choice.

The door opened with a creak as she gripped the sharp metal tightly, and she realized that if she had a heart it'd most likely be pounding in her chest right now. Raising it high, she crept closer, preparing to strike when suddenly with a loud caterwaul, a gigantic panther leapt from the bed.

The blade fell from her grip in surprise as she used her metallic arm to keep the cat's jaws at bay. With a click, the desk light came on as an equally shocked Kiba sat up suddenly. I rolled over to my night table drawer and retrieved a pistol which I quickly leveled, before carefully getting out of bed. "Kiba," she whimpered in the kindest voice she could muster, "please call off your _pet_, I broke out of prison to come see you."

With the word pet, the cat's eyes gleamed with anger before crunching down hard enough to cause her to let out a metallic scream. "Easy Nidalee." I called, walking closer to the mechanized woman, though I never removed her from my gun's sights. "Who are you?"

"It's me of course. It's Orianna."

I didn't buy that for a second. Orianna wouldn't have broken out of prison, not a chance. It must have been the attacker, why else would Nidalee have pounced on her like that. "Bullshit." I shot back, pulling the hammer of the pistol to cock it. "I'm going to call the Sheriff, then we'll find out who you really are."

Stepping away carefully, I lifted the phone from it's cradle before turning to the rotor and waiting for the dial tone. "Hello? Kiba, is that you?" A very tired Caitlyn asked on the other side of the line.

"Sorry to wake you Cait, but I have the - ARRRRGH!" I let out an inarticulate cry of pain as electricity suddenly coursed through my body. Falling to the ground, my body no longer was responding to my commands as a metallic orb the size of a beach ball hovered just behind where I stood.

Taking advantage of the distraction, the killer reached with her free arm, grasping the clock work before jabbing it hard into the large cat that had her pinned down. Nidalee let out a roar of surprise, allowing the imposter to use an incredible strength to toss her off of her body before rushing out of the apartment, the orb following after her.

The phone swung from it's cord as the Sheriff 's voice came through the line. "Hello? Kiba? Kiba, what happened?! Are you alright?" I wanted to answer, but as soon as feeing returned to my body, I began to crawl towards the weakened Nidalee as she stumbled closer to me.

By the time she finally collapsed, I was close enough and had enough command of my limbs to prevent her from falling on to the blade and driving it deeper. The wound was bad; already blood matted the fur around the puncture. Grasping the phone I put it up to my ear. "Caitlyn! The killer was just in my apartment. She managed to escape, but I need an ambulance here quick."

"Alright Kiba, just remain calm I'll get someone there right away! Put pressure on the wound, the doctors can take over once they reach you." I slammed the phone back on to the receiver before standing up on shaky legs.

"Hold on Nidalee, help's on its way." I informed her before grabbing the towel she'd haphazardly dropped on the ground just inside of the bathroom. It was still damp with the warm water it'd absorbed from her body.

Kneeling beside her, I gently placed my hand on her head, which she weakly nuzzled. I knew this was going to hurt, better that I don't tell her so it's over quick. Grasping the clockwork blade, I jerked it from her swiftly, causing her to roar before trying to get up. With a bit of pressure and some gentle whispers of encouragement, she fell still again, her large emerald eyes turning to examine me to see what I was going to do next.

"Sorry." I apologized, "But I have to put pressure to stop the bleeding." She nodded weakly as I placed the moist towel over her cut, a small amount of blood oozing forth as I pressed against it. Her teeth curled into a snarl, but I knew she wasn't going anywhere soon. "Thank you Nidalee. If not for you she would have killed me. I'm sorry that I got you hurt." This, I decided, was one of the worst parts of my job. There had been the occasional instance where my life had been put in danger, but even worse than that was when innocent people were caught in the ripples that I'd stirred. "Please...forgive me."

With a bit of wind, her body shifted beneath me, returning to her human form as she smiled up at me. The cut was on her hip still, and now that I was able to see where it had struck, I was glad to see that the wound wasn't in a fatal location. "I guess you 'civilized' folk aren't all bad." She teased, before a wave of pain washed over her features. "Your machines still leave something to be desired though."

"Don't talk." I instructed her. "You need to save your energy."

She shook her head, pulling my hand away from her wound. Holding her hand almost an inch above it, an ethereal mist poured forth, causing the skin to seemingly knot itself back together. "Magic of the wilds." She explained with a weak chuckle before trying to sit up.

Without a thought, my arm went around her back to support her, just as a paramedic kicked in our door, followed by Caitlyn. I placed the damp towel quickly over the clockwork before she could get a glimpse of it before turning back to her. "She got away, Nidalee is hurt though."

"I'm fine." She growled as one of the paramedics approached her. I looked at her harshly, unsure if she was simply saying so to avoid the hospital, or if she genuinely was fine from her magic.

"At the very least, let them do a scan to make sure you're up to snuff. I can't have you helping me track her down if you're under the weather." I reminded her, but Caitlyn scoffed placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh no you don't. You were attacked, Nidalee here was nearly killed. Do not forget that you are a civilian Kiba,you do not have the right to investigate this further. As of now, this is your first and only warning. If I catch you sniffing around this case, no pun intended, I'll have your thrown in jail for obstruction of justice."

"You can't do that!" I protested, causing her to wheel on me with an angry scowl.

"Try me."

"Sheriff, you and I both know that I have a Private Investigator's license. Since Orianna is my client, I am allowed to investigate this matter fully." I retorted.

Caitlyn took a deep breath, shouldering her rifle. "Listen to me Kiba, and listen well. This has gone on far enough. I'm going to appeal to the judge for a warrant to temporarily suspend your license until this matter is settled. And since the judge owes me a favor, he will be getting that to me in a matter of days. In the mean time, if I smell you wading around in this bullshit, I will shoot your balls off, do you feel me?!"

The two of us glared at one another as Nidalee held still while the paramedic ran the portable tablet over her wound. "Good news, it missed all of your organs. You're a lucky lady. It's going to be sore for some time though, I recommend taking it easy, put some ice on it and get plenty of rest. You should be fine."

Nidalee turned away muttering under her breath how she didn't need a stupid machine to tell her that she was okay. "Thank you, that will be all." I replied to the Paramedic before returning the harsh glare to Caitlyn. "You too Sheriff. I'd like for you to leave my property. Clear and present danger is gone, and I don't believe you have a warrant to be on these premises."

For a moment she didn't move. "Kiba, please for your safety don't do this." She urged through gritted teeth.

"Good night Sheriff." My words were flat and icy, enough of an indication that our discussion was over.

Seeming to get the hint, Caitlyn took a deep breath before heading towards the door way. She paused for a moment before turning back to look at the two of us. "Kiba…"

"I said, 'Good night Sheriff'."

She shook her head. "I hope you know what you're doing you stupid man." She muttered, closing the door behind her as Nidalee disentangled herself from my arms.

"Thank you. I appreciate your care when I was injured."

"No, if anything Nidalee I should be thanking you. She would have killed me if you hadn't been here, and for that, should you ever need me, I will be in your debt."

The huntress frowned, leaning down to pull the towel away from the blade before inspecting it. "This is what we will use to track her, yes?"

The paramedics words echoed in my head as I nodded. "Yes, but not for another day or two."

"But the trail…"

"...is not as important as your health." I concluded sternly. "The doctor said to take it easy, so you'll need to take it easy. You're more than welcome to stay here, but I want you to at least spend a day off your feet. Tomorrow I'll take you to see the sights or something."

"The sheriff said she's stopping us in a few days, we don't have time to wait around." She insisted, but I simply walked up to her and plucked the blade from her fingers before sealing it in a small lockbox on my dresser.

"Let me worry about the Sheriff. You need to rest."

I could tell from the impatient expression that Nidalee did not enjoy the prospect of being idle, but I knew she'd get over it. "Fine…" she finally surrendered, "under one condition."

"You're more than allowed to continue using the bed, I don't mind."

She shook her head. "Not that. I want you to take me to the place you get that cow's milk. I wish to see it for myself." For a moment the request surprised me, but finally I found myself chuckling before I began to laugh until I could hardly breathe. "What? What is so funny?" She demanded.

"N-nothing." I gasped finally as I regained control of myself. "I promise, I'll take you. You're going to need to eat tomorrow anyway and I'm running low on groceries." Locking the door and ensuring the chain was now in place, I returned to the bed where Nidalee had already curled back up in her cat form. "Good night Nidalee, I'll talk to you in the morning."

Reaching to the lamp, I tugged on the chain, sending the room once again into blackness.

To be continued...


End file.
